When Blood Turns To Poison
by Xeijin
Summary: RATED T for minor violence and language. (Rating may change on later chapters) AU! Hiruma Youichi is wanted by the Storm Organization for opposing them, he was on his way to survival when he stumbled upon a Pre-school Teacher named Anezaki Mamori. [ON-GOING] :)
1. Chapter 1: Angel's Crib

Chapter 1: Angel's Crib

* * *

 _BANG!_

He felt a sudden wave of sting on his left shoulder as he struggled to remove the ropes in his hands, the gears on his mind formulating strategies to escape the situation he was in, it's either escape or face death. The shot that barely hit his left shoulder was just a tad compared to the pain he was feeling. He was bruised all over, he couldn't have felt even more battered in his whole life. He had been caught captive for almost 48 hours and as he was refusing for the things that the organization wanted him to do, their payback was torture. He was whipped, drowned, electrocuted you name it. He had been going through it all in those hours, now he wondered why he is still alive.

" **Kukukuku! You should be flattered Trash, I was the one they hired,"** said the dreads as he was walking circles around the chair he was tied on, **"It would be such an honor for you that the great _ME_ , would be the one to end your worthless life."** The dreads grabbed a fistful of his blonde hair to level their faces. **"You should have just done what they had told you Trash, your life could have been fucking easier."**

" **Keh! When hell freeze over, Fucking Dreads."** Hiruma spat at him with so much venom on his voice, **"Hoo? Interesting, such tenacity even though you were about to say hello to Satan within few minutes."** Agon sneered as he made a few steps back to where he is sitting, picking up a handgun and pointing it to him. **"If you just have agreed with the boss to make that drug you could have been still his favourite pet,"** Agon mused as he removed the safety of the gun and aiming for his left chest, **"you could've been still living in luxury and power if you hadn't opposed the Storm Organization, now say 'hi' to Satan for me Trash."** Agon said as he was about to pull the trigger when Hiruma interrupted him.

" **I can't."** Hiruma stated calmly, looking directly into Agon's eyes without fear **, "Haaa?"** Agon said sarcastically as he stared back with the same intensity as Hiruma. **"I can't say 'hi' to him, because I, was Satan himself."** A devilish grin found its way to his face he threw smoke bombs to Agon that his God-speed impulse had failed to deflect, " **YA-HA!"** Hiruma shouted with glee, he had managed to untie the ropes as Agon was ranting non-sense to him earlier. He had this ability to hide weapons on his body that no one could decipher how he hid them in his lanky figure whenever he pulls out a weapon or two out of thin air. He knew that this weird talent of his would come in handy someday, **"Fucking *cough* Trash!"** he shouted angrily as Hiruma was already gone when the smoke cleared out.

-oOoOo-

 **[Hiruma's Point of View]**

' _ **Fuck!'**_ I cursed mentally as I could already feel the pain and exhaustion that torture had caused me, I walking in a dark alley, I just managed to escape that Fucking Dread and death at the same time but I think I wouldn't be able to make it anymore as I could feel my body getting heavy due to the blood loss and the bruises I acquired _ **, 'No, I can't die yet, not until I get my fucking drug sample back from that fucking Storm Organization. I knew they wouldn't use it any good. That drug wasn't meant to be in their hands.'**_ I kept telling myself as I stumbled my way out of that dark alley.

' **Oh great! Now I am in a fucking neighbourhood.'** I mused sarcastically as I saw a bunch of houses as I had gotten out of the alley. But I have no choice, if I bring myself into a fucking hospital they would just track me down. I used the last of my strength to climb up the gate of the nearest house, I felt a sudden pain as my body fell inside of the backyard, I couldn't feel anything anymore, everything became numb, _**'Keh! So this is the fucking end? If only an angel would appear and bring me back to life…'**_ was the last though I had before everything went black.

-oOoOo-

" **But you know Mamo-nee, you should really have gotten yourself boyfriend by now."** Said a raven-head girl as she sipped her frappe, **"Now, now Suzuna you shouldn't force Mamori-neechan about that.** " A chestnut haired boy scolded his wife as he smiled sheepishly to his half-sister. They were siblings but had different fathers. **"It's okay Sena. And that should come in the right time Suzuna-chan,"** the older girl said enthusiastically as she stared at the couple. **"But you know, what I was waiting for right now are nephews."** She smiled and winked at the two as Sena paled while Suzuna almost choked on her frappe.

" **Now, now, when you two are going to give me one? You've been married almost a year."** she said in between laughs at their reactions. **"T-that could w-wait Mamo-nee, were still enjoying our married life with just the two of us for now."** Suzuna blushed madly as fiddled the hem of her skirt, Sena just laughed nervously. She just smiled at both of them, she checked her clock and almost panic because it was already getting late, **"Well, It's getting late, I should get going, I still have to prepare my lesson plan for tomorrow's class."** Mamori said as she got up from her seat. **"See you Sena, Suzuna-chan."** She smiled to both of them as they exchanged goodbyes to each other, **"See you Mamo-nee!"**

Mamori reached her apartment, she was now living alone ever since her mother died and Sena got married. She wants her little brother to have his privacy with his wife so she decided to be independent and live on her own. Mamori just threw herself at the couch as she reached home because of exhaustion, dealing with overly hyper kids sure takes its toll on her as Pre-school teacher, but the exhaustion was worth it seeing those kids learn while having fun. She was about to close her eyes when she heard a clawing of paws. She saw her pet mutt walking circles so she got up, **"What is it Cerberus?"** she asked as she followed her pet at her garden.

" **Oh my god!"** She was startled to see a man covered in blood in her backyard, startled because how the he had manage to break in her house and startled because why he is covered in blood. She hadn't noticed it earlier because the lights in her house was off. She checked his pulse if he was still alive, and it was still beating. Without thinking, she immediately brought the man inside her house.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2: Devil's Resurrection

Chapter 2: Devil's Resurrection

Mamori struggled to bring the man inside her house because he was heavy. She was in an internal battle with herself whether to bring the man into a hospital or call the cops because of the man's current situation. _**'Should I call an ambulance? What if he is a criminal? Maybe he broke out into jail and the cops chased him that's why he was bruised all over!'**_ Mamori thought terrified of the possibilities of what kind of person is the man she is bringing inside her house now. ' **No, no! I shouldn't judge him, I don't know anything about him yet.'** She thought as she settled the man in her couch and proceeded to get her first aid kit, she undressed the man and she suddenly flushed. She haven't seen any man even half naked before, ' _ **Mamori! That does not matter right now, he needed to be cleaned from those wounds!'**_ she mentally scolded herself and proceeded to clean the man's wound.

' _ **Maybe I shouldn't call the cops or bring him in a hospital, he couldn't have used the last of his strength to climb up my gate, he could have used it to go directly to a hospital.'**_ she thought as she applied ointment to his bruises, she put bandages to his wounds, good thing the man does not have gunshots, she wouldn't have been able remove the bullet if he ever had one. She had finished cleaning the man and treated his wounds, she dressed him in her bathrobe because none of her clothes would fit him. She couldn't help to stare at the man now that he is cleaned. He is tall and lanky, he has a white complexion and lean angular figure, her eyes darted to his face, he looked like a fairy, his lips were slightly parted and she could see his teeth, her eyes widened slightly _ **, 'He has fangs, and he has elf ears! Is he human?'**_ Mamori thought as she examined his face, _**'Stupid Mamori! Of course he is!'**_ she mentally slapped herself and glanced at her wall clock.

" **Oh no! It's late!"** she muttered and rummage at her room to get a spare blanket to cover the man who was settled in her couch and was now breathing normally ever since she had saw him, **"Guard him Cerberus."** She turned to her pet dog who was now settled under the coffee table, the dog just gave a low bark indicating his agreement to Mamori. She again turned to the man and muttered a low **"Good night."** Before proceeding to her room to get some sleep.

-oOOOo-

It was morning and Mamori just finished taking a bath and was having her usual coffee when she saw Cerberus approached her and started to walk circles around her. She got up of her seat and followed Cerberus, he led her to couch and she saw the man was stirring slightly.

Hiruma stirred, he could still feel the exhaustion and the pain, the gears on his mind started to recall why he was feeling that way when he heard a female voice **, "Are you okay?"** his eyes snapped open just to see his bruised face reflected from those blue orbs. He adjusted his eyes and saw a woman in front of him. _**'A fucking angel?'**_ was the first thought that entered his mind as she saw her. Now he was feeling dizzy as he was unable to remember what had happened **. "Am I in fucking heaven?"** he blurted out without thinking and the woman's eyes widened violently because of the profanity mixed in his language. She whacked his head out of reflex, which was her usual reaction when her cousins add profanities while they speak.

" **Oww- What the fuck? Aren't angels supposed to be fucking demure why are you so fucking violent- Oww! Stop that my body still fucking hurts!"** he shouted as he shielded himself from Mamori's continuous whacking, she stopped panting after she had realized that he was already battered but that did not stop her from glaring daggers at him, he too of course, didn't back down and glared at her with so much venom _ **. 'Why isn't she fucking afraid?'**_ Hiruma's brow twitch as the woman didn't back down in the little staring contest they were in. Usually people weren't able to look in his eyes directly, they would usually end up fainting or peeing in their pants because of fear, but this girl is different. **"First of all, you are not dead, you're still alive. You are not in heaven you-"** Mamori was cut off as Hiruma interrupted **, "I fucking know because if I would fucking die I would probably go straight to fucking hell an-"** he was cut off as Mamori yelled at him. **"Can't you speak without cursing? And can you let me finish talking first before you interrupt?!"**

Hiruma was left dumbfounded, it was the first time in his whole fucking life that he was yelled at, and to add the horror, he was being yelled by a fucking girl. Girls were usually like pet dogs to him, following his every command as he wish, tailing right behind him like he was a fucking greek god and praise him. But this one is different, so fucking different. **"Now,"** Mamori started as she crossed her arms **"you are in my house because last night I saw you in my backyard, unconscious and covered in blood, I didn't bring you to the cops or brought you in a hospital because maybe you have a reason why you didn't bring yourself there and chose to pass out inside my backyard. I already treated your wounds but I think you should need more rest. So now Mister, mind telling me who you are?"** Mamori has now calmed down as stared at him, _**'So she is fucking intelligent. Kekeke!**_ ' Hiruma mused at the thought that Mamori didn't turn him over to the cops. " **Keh. Why would I? Kekeke!"** Hiruma cackled but Mamori didn't flinched. **"Because I want to know what kind of person I let enter my home."** Her eyes narrowed dangerously at him and he felt a sudden cold run down his spine, now that was another first time. He kept his poker face still intact and let the gears on his mind work to formulate the best strategy that would benefit him in his current situation.

" **Hiruma Youichi is the fucki-"** he trailed off as Mamori glared at him again, he merely cleared his throat and continued, **"the name, I work for a Mafia Organization and now they want to kill me because of opposing them. And when you say work, that includes smuggling, hacking, assassinating and all the dirty works."** He stated plainly, as if it was an everyday occurence, they just stared at each other for a few seconds and Hiruma couldn't help but raise one delicate brow as Mamori didn't give any hint that she was scared of him. " **What? Aren't you fucking afraid that you let a fucking criminal inside your house?"** Hiruma asked disbelievingly at the girl in front of him. Mamori just smiled at him and said, **"If you are a bad person you could have already shoot me to death, I know you have a handgun in your back pocket, and I know too that it was loaded. Now if you are a bad person, you could've already killed me, but see you didn't. Maybe you are just trapped among some circumstances that you end up in that situation."** she continued as she made her way to the kitchen, **"Now, Hiruma-kun is it? Can you stand? Why don't you join me for breakfast so that you could get going.I bet you haven't eaten yet since last night**." Hiruma just followed her in the kitchen as she set up a plate for him, he couldn't help but thought, _**'Is she fucking real?'**_ as he gave himself a pinch on one of his legs to confirm that he was not dreaming.

Mamori was making him coffee when he finally had gotten back his sanity and muttered in low voice, **"Hey fucking angel,"** now he was intensely staring at her as she turned slightly to meet his gaze. **"Can I fucking stay here for a while?"**

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

A/N: I would gladly appreciate our thoughts or suggestions about this fic. Thanks for reading! God bless us all! :)


	3. Chapter 3: A Devil's Tragedy

Notes: More on Flashbacks, just a little Hirumamo, please forgive me! :) Yuuya + Ichiko = Youichi. Yay! I'm so dumb. Wahahaha. XD

* * *

Chapter 3: A Devil's Tragedy

 **[Hiruma Youichi, 8 years old]**

 _ **BANG!**_ A gunshot was heard throughout the Hiruma Mansion as a man in his late thirties and a boy at the age of 8 years old was practicing target shooting in their garden.

" **Hey Dad! Did you see that? I hit the bull's eye!"** Youichi started to jump up and down while smiling to his father, his father just smiled at him and ruffled his hair slightly only to make his smile grew larger. **"I see, you two are target shooting again."** Both father and son turned their heads at the woman who was now making her way to them, Youichi ran up to her to envelope her into a hug as he looked up to her face. " **Mom look! I hit the bull's eye!** " he said enthusiastically as his mom kneeled down to give him a peck on his cheek. **"Of course you did, you took it after me Youichi."** She smiled as she pat her son's hair.

" **Now, now Mafia Queen, I wouldn't let that slide, our son definitely got his shooting skills from me."** Hiruma Yuuya chuckled as he walked towards his wife and son. Lee Ichiko just shrugged and gave her husband a quick kiss on the lips. **"Come on don't be selfish my dear husband,"** she smiled as the family went to the garden shed to take a quick snack, there were creampuffs and coffee waiting for them in the table. **"Youichi is the fruit of the Hiruma Mafia heir and the Lee Mafia heiress, what would you expect from him?"** Yuuya mused as he ruffled his son's black hair, Ichiko just smiled at them lovingly. Youichi just smiled sheepishly, he got everything everyone would have wished for, power and wealth, he was the Prince of the Hiruma Mafia which became even more powerful as they had merge with the Lee Mafia led by his mother. But the greatest possession he had was his perfect family, a very loving mother and a very supportive father, he wouldn't trade them for anything in this world.

As the wind flew by, he whispered through it as he watched his father encircled his arms around his mother's shoulder. _**'I wish this would never end.'**_

 **[Hiruma Youichi, 13 years old]**

" **Come on Musashi, stand up! I haven't still got any sweat from our jogging and now you are already lying there lazily. Come on!"** Youichi stated as he was pulling up his bestfriend who was now lying on the grasses. **"Young Master *huff* you know we had ran about 20 kilometers already."** Gen said as he was now panting heavily. **"Oh come on Musashi! You are the son of our Greatest Mafia Reaper! And hey, I already told you to call me by my name. I thought we were bestfriends?"** Youichi whined at Gen as he was now sitting at the ground. **"But Young Mas-"** but Youichi cut him off, **"And that's an order. Now call me by my name always."** Youichi smiled and helped his bestfriend to stand up. Musashi just also smiled at him but their smiles faded so soon as one of the Mafia Reapers approached them.

Youichi's mind went blank as he heard the news that the Mafia Reaper had brought him. **"Young Master! The Queen passed out, she was brought in the hospital!"** the words rang through his mind and the next thing he knew. A tear fell from his eye.

 **[Hiruma Youichi, 15 years old]**

Youichi was just sitting at her mother's bed side, he was holding her hands while watching her sleep. His mother was now unrecognizable from the woman she was before, the glowing skin she had before had now paled, but she was still the most beautiful woman he had laid his eyes on. She was fighting with Cancer for almost 2 years now, and it just got worse, her Cancer was now in stage 4. It was something that their money nor power couldn't prevent, sure she had gotten several therapies but the cancer cells were dominant. Ever since he had discovered that her Cancer was already in stage 4, he didn't ever left her side. He was guarding his mother afraid that she might be taken away from him any moment. **"Son you should take a rest."** He heard his Father's voice as he made his way to him. **"I'm okay Dad. I don't want to leave Mom's side."** He just smiled weakly at his Father and they both watched the woman they both love in her slumber.

Ichiko stirred slightly, she slowly opened her eyes and saw her husband and son who guarding her, and she smiled lovingly to them. **"I love you both…"** she muttered weakly to both of them. **"Shhh.. You shouldn't strain yourself Anata."** Yuuya told her as he was stroking her hair gently. She just smiled at her husband and turn to Youichi, **"Youichi…"** she started, her breathing was heavy. **"M-mom?"** Youichi choked, he could feel a lump on his throat **. "Promise me… That you wouldn't use the things that we taught you to harm anyone… Instead… Use it to protect the people you care for… The ones you love…"** she trailed off, **"M-mom don't talk like you're-"** Youichi stammered as Ichiko cut him off, **"I am son…"** she smiled at him, **"No! Ichiko-!"** Yuuya panicked but Ichiko pressed his hand and grip tighter, doing the same at Youichi's hand, **"I can't take it anymore… Please… Let me rest now…"** she closed her eyes as she smiled lovingly muttering. **"I love you both…"** and the hands that were holding their hands tightly loosened its grip. **"I love you too Mom…"** was all Youichi could mutter as he watched the most beautiful woman, his first love, closed her eyes peacefully.

 **[Hiruma Youichi, 18 years old]**

A loud bang was heard causing Youichi to stir from his slumber, gun shots can be heard and deathly screams all over the Hiruma Mansion, Youichi immediately grabbed a gun from his bedside table as he was about to get out of his room, when someone entered from his window, he immediately pointed the gun at the intruder only to discover that it was his bestfriend, Musashi, clad in his Mafia Reaper suit. " **Hey Youichi it's me."** Musashi said, as he made his way to him, Youichi put down his gun and asked, **"Musashi, what's happening outside?"** Musashi slightly opened his front door to check for enemies and closed it again. **"We have been intruded."** He stated and gave Youichi an AK-47, **"Come on, let's help our Reapers outside."** Youichi said as he was about to get out of his room when Musashi stopped him. **"Wait, let's exchange our clothes."**

Youichi and Musashi made their way to the Mansion's living room having a fair share of enemies to give them a warm welcome of gunshots, they managed to reach the Living Room by shooting either the legs or the hands of the enemies to make sure they wouldn't be able to fight back. They were both welcomed at the most terrifying scene, Yuuya was held by two armed people and there was a gun pointed on his chest, and in a heartbeat, the gun was fired in front of Youichi's eyes, he stood there frozen as he looked at his father fell on his knees, they both caught each other's eyes and Yuuya mouthed, **"Son… Run!"** using the last of his strength to warn his son, he fell on the ground lifeless together with their Mafia Reapers, including Musashi's Dad.

" **You killed my father!"** Musashi screamed as he dived to the man who pulled the trigger of the gun that caused Yuuya's death. **"Hooo… So the Mafia prince showed up himself,"** He had mistaken the two of them because they exchanged clothes, _BANG!_ He shot Musashi's left foot, **"I should thank you for not giving me a hard time to find you brat." BANG!** And he shot Musashi's right foot, Musashi was already kneeling at the ground and the man was already levelling his gun on Musashi's head when Youichi shot his hand causing him to let go of his gun. The armed people with the man aimed their guns to Youichi but the man stopped them, **"You got aim kid, I see you are clad in a Reaper suit, what's your name?"** the man asked as he made his way to Youichi, he was about to shoot him when a shot came from Musashi and hit the man's back but it was futile, the man was wearing a bulletproof vest. Musashi looked at him and screamed, **"Takekura run!"** as he struggled himself on the floor because both of his legs have been shot. Youichi was about to run but the armed men had already caught him and brought him face to face with the man who had just killed his father, **"I see, so you are the son of the Hiruma Mafia's greatest Reaper."** He mused, ruffled his hair slightly. Youichi still struggling to get away from him **. "Now kid, I'll let you live,"** he chuckled as he made his way to Musashi and grabbed him by the hair to where Youichi is. **"Kill the Hiruma Mafia Prince, and I will let you join the Storm Organization."** He said as he handed him a hand gun, Youichi was about to refuse but as he looked at Musashi, he mouthed, ' **Save yourself, please.** _ **'**_ and he smiled to him, Musashi closed his eyes still smiling. _**"Promise me… That you wouldn't use the things that we taught you to harm anyone… Instead… Use it to protect the people you care for… The ones you love…"**_ his Mom's last words was echoing through his head, Youichi closed his eyes and pulled the trigger of the gun which was pointed at his bestfriend's heart and whispered _**'I'm sorry Mom…'**_

 _BANG!_ Together with the echo of the gunshot he made to end his bestfriend's life. He wrote mentally wrote one single word into his heart as his blood turned into poison. **REVENGE.**

 **[Hiruma Youichi, 19 years old]**

Piercings, Blonde Hair, and Profanities. That is how you define Hiruma Youichi now, no cross that out, to everyone, his name now is Takekura Youichi. Any signs of being a Hiruma had been gone through his being, he made his way to Apollo's Mansion, the leader of the Storm Organization, which was consisted of three powerful Mafia Organizations together with the Lewis Mafia and Reiji Mafia, which was formed to crush the reigning and most powerful Mafia before, the Hiruma Mafia. _**'Keh. How fucking ironic.'**_ He thought as he was now working for the one who killed his own father, and who was treating him like he was his own son. **"Hey son."** Apollo approached him and gave him a folder containing pictures of his next target. **"I want them dead."** He said as he sipped liquor from his wine glass, Youichi just nodded and proceeded to kill people mercilessly. For him it was now kill or be killed, but not until he gets his revenge from the fucking Storm Organization.

 **[Hiruma Youichi, 24 years old]**

" **That fucking bastard! After I treated him like he was my own son he will do this to me!"** Apollo shouted angrily as Youichi was nowhere to be found. He asked him the combination of the drugs out of 300 drugs he made to make the Death Pill. But he refused to give it. The Death Pill is a drug in consisting several drugs that Youichi made that will make its consumer remember happy times internally on his mind but on the outside, he would be unconscious and can be manipulated by a remote control. The Death Pill was embedded with a microchip that would let you manipulate the consumer with a remote control like he was an android. Youichi was sure that he wouldn't be able to get his revenge if Apollo could lay his hands on the Death Pill. So he fled away, only to be caught by Agon, the right hand of Apollo, and be tortured within 48 hours for him to spill the exact combination of the Death Pill. But he escaped him and heck he even escaped death. And he would make sure to get his revenge and bring back the Hiruma Mafia before death gets better of him.

-ooOoo-

" **Can I fucking stay here for a while?"**

Mamori just blinked at Hiruma who was staring intently at her, **"I need a fucking place to hide from those people who want to kill me,"** he said. **"This is the safest place I know now, no one would know that I am here because I am not even fucking acquainted to you."** He just feels that he could trust Mamori, he had even told her his real name, Hiruma Youichi instead of Takekura Youichi. It was so that she wouldn't find any records of him if she tries to search information and of course, not lie to her. He continued as Mamori just stared at him **. "Don't worry I won't fucking drag you in the mess I was in, I just need a place to stay to regain my strength."** Mamori blinked and muttered a low, **"How can I trust you?"** Hiruma grinned evilly, **"You're** _ **my**_ **fucking angel, how can I do something bad to the one who saved me from fucking death?"** he mused as he saw her blushed, Mamori both confused and being the motherhen she is, she couldn't let him leave with a battered body of his like that, she cleared her throat, **"*cough* Fine, you can stay. Just decrease the profanities ne?"** she asked unsure of what she is saying.

" **Kekekeke! I'll try..."** he cackled gleefully as a vein popped out of her head, **"Mou!- Oh my god! I'll be late!"** Mamori panicked as she had darted her eyes on the clock, she got her things and headed at the door when she came running back to the kitchen, **"Ah! There's food on the fridge, I trust you don't do anything ridiculous while I was at work. I'll see you later!"** she ran again through the front door, **"Guard the house Cerberus!"** was the last thing he heard as he proceeded to enjoy his coffee and started to formulate plans on how to destroy the Storm Organization.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

* * *

I killed too many people for this chapter. T_T


	4. Chapter 4: In Between Life and Death

Chapter 4: In Between Life and Death

 _With bloodshot eyes, he stared at the place where he had exactly seen his Father died, he was standing exactly where his Bestfriend kneeled before him as he pulled the trigger to end his life to save his', and to add the irony, he was now with the man who killed them. How long had it been? 6 years?_ _ **"So this would be the venue of our new casino son."**_ _Apollo stated as they toured the Hiruma Mansion, they are currently in the living room. Apollo had owned the place as soon as he had sentenced the death of everyone in the bloodline of the Hiruma clan, or that was what Apollo thought. He would never know that the last Hiruma was living with him, working for him, while planning to destroy him and the Storm Organization. Apollo was planning to turn their old Mansion into a Casino, he just smirked, he did not show any signs of longing as memories of his childhood ran through his mind, from the memories of his loving mother, to the memories of his father teaching him the way of the Mafias until to the memories of his bestfriend whom he had shared all his trainings with. His face looks amused as he darted his eyes at the place._

 _That night after visiting their old mansion Hiruma couldn't sleep, he has his own room in Apollo's mansion, sure that the Fucking Apollo sure treats him as his own son at the same time using him. He can't now stop the emotions that was building up inside him now that he was alone. He had been keeping all of it for 6 fucking years. He got up from his bed brushed his hands through his face. No he couldn't be depressed, that would just ruin his plans in destroying the Storm Organization. He stood up and rummage at his closet, he had his fair share of drugs that he invented in there, drugs that would make him high enough to forget his depression in the early years he had after the tragedy that happened to the Hiruma Mafia. He was the one who invented those drugs that does not have side effects if taken with the right dosage, it would only take his pain in an enough time for him to push away the depression and focus on his work._

 _But tonight was different, he feel like he needed a strong drug that would make him high enough to make him forget what he is feeling right now. He got 21 different drugs out of the 300 he made and headed out to his own mini laboratory to mix them, he produced a pill out of it and consumed it, set up a camera to focus on him for him to see any side effects, and proceeded to lie down at one of the steel beds and drifted to sleep._

-0-

" _ **Come on Musashi, stand up! I haven't still got any sweat from our jogging and now you are already lying there lazily. Come on!"**_ _Youichi stated as he was pulling up his bestfriend who was now lying on the grasses._ _ **"Young Master *huff* you know we had ran about 20 kilometers already."**_ _Gen said as he was now panting heavily._ _ **"Oh come on Musashi! You are the son of our Greatest Mafia Reaper! And hey, I already told you to call me by my name. I thought we were bestfriends?"**_ _Youichi whined at Gen as he was now sitting at the ground._ _ **"But Young Mas-"**_ _but Youichi cut him off,_ _ **"And that's an order. Now call me by my name always."**_ _Youichi smiled and helped his bestfriend to stand up. Musashi just also smiled at him._

 _The scene suddenly changed_

" _ **Hey Dad! Did you see that? I hit the bull's eye!"**_ _Youichi started to jump up and down while smiling to his father, his father just smiled at him and ruffled his hair slightly only to make his smile grew larger._ _ **"I see, you two are target shooting again."**_ _Both father and son turned their heads at the woman who was now making her way to them, Youichi ran up to her to envelope her into a hug as he looked up to her face. "_ _ **Mom look! I hit the bull's eye!**_ _" he said enthusiastically as his mom kneeled down to give him a peck on his cheek._ _ **"Of course you did, you took it after me Youichi."**_ _She smiled as she pat her son's hair._

" _ **Now, now Mafia Queen, I wouldn't let that slide, our son definitely got his shooting skills from me."**_ _Hiruma Yuuya chuckled as he walked towards his wife and son. Lee Ichiko just shrugged and gave her husband a quick kiss on the lips._ _ **"Come on don't be selfish my dear husband,"**_ _she smiled as the family went to the garden shed to take a quick snack, there were creampuffs and coffee waiting for them in the table._ _ **"Youichi is the fruit of the Hiruma Mafia heir and the Lee Mafia heiress, what would you expect from him?"**_ _Yuuya mused as he ruffled his son's black hair, Ichiko just smiled at them lovingly. Youichi just smiled sheepishly, he got everything everyone would have wished for, power and wealth, he was the Prince of the Hiruma Mafia which became even more powerful as they had merge with the Lee Mafia led by his mother. But the greatest possession he had was his perfect family, a very loving mother and a very supportive father, he wouldn't trade them for anything in this world._

 _As the wind flew by, he whispered through it as he watched his father encircled his arms around his mother's shoulder._ _ **'I wish this would never end.'**_

-0-

 _Youichi opened his eyes and can't help but smile. The drug made him remember the happy memories that he had with the people he loved. He stared at the remaining pills on his lab table and smiled bitterly as he knew that the drugs had just played tricks on his mind but still, he was thankful for it. 'Fucking Life Pill.' He whispered the name he gave to the new drug he invented as it had given him a glimpse of Life in his way to Death._

-oOOOo-

Hiruma snapped his eyes open. He had fallen asleep in the couch as he was formulating his plan on how to destroy the Storm Organization. _**'Keh. What a fucking dream.'**_ He mused as he seated up himself in the couch, the Death Pill that caused his fleeing to Apollo was originally the Life Pill. He just made it for his consumption whenever he had emotional attacks but when Apollo discovered about it, he asked him to embed it with a microchip that Apollo's scientists made and named it the Death Pill. It can manipulate the consumer of the drug externally as he was having an adrenaline rush internally because the consumer would be dreaming about his happy thoughts, as adrenaline rush would run through the consumer's body, it would make him about ten times stronger. Apollo could make a controlled human soldiers out of it. So as soon as Hiruma saw what the effect of the Death Pill to the human tester, he knew that Apollo shouldn't lay his hands on that drug. Its good thing they only got a sample of the Life Pill he made and wasn't able to know which of his invented drugs did he used and what was the exact sequence in mixing the said drug. Only he was the one who know it, if you mix the drug in a different sequence it would not work, it's a good thing that he had a photographic memory and he remembered the correct sequence. That's why Apollo would need him if he would like to reproduce the drug. He let his eyes roamed around his surroundings and he remembered that the Fucking Angel had let him stay in her house. He smirked, Devils really don't ask favour from Gods, but still he sent him a Fucking Angel to save him from death. Hiruma stood up and made his way on the telephone and dialled a number, as soon the ringing ended, he spoke up, **"Fucking Fatty,"** he started, an evil grin started to make it's way on his handsome face, the Storm Organization downfall would start now **. "I need your fucking help."**

-oOOOo-

Mamori just reached her home, she seated on the couch and closed her eyes for a bit because of tiredness as she had stayed to play with the kids after class hours earlier. Cerberus strutted his way to her and whined cutely acknowledging her presence. **"Hello Cerberus."** She gave him a pat on the head as Cerberus bit the end of her bag to bring it to her room. Mamori closed her eyes again when the door of her bathroom opened violently, she turned her incredulously only turn back around and cover her blushing face screaming, " **Aaaaahhhhh! W-why are you naked?"** she asked Hiruma as he had gotten out of her bathroom wet, and doesn't have any piece of cloth in his being. **"Keh! I see you're already home Fucking Angel. I don't have fucking clothes."** He just stated plainly, he had rummage to Mamori's clothes but nothing in there could fit him. Mamori started to run to her room to get a towel and threw it him without looking. Hiruma managed to cover his lower half with Mamori's towel when she faced him, still blushing. **"What Fucking Angel? You haven't seen a man fucking undressed before? Kekekeke!"** he cackled gleefully as he was enjoying Mamori's blushing face, she can't look at him. **"Oh I see, so you're a still fucking virgin. Kekekeke!"** he continued cackling as he walked towards Mamori, **"D-don't come near me..."** Mamori whispered as she backed away only to be trapped by the back rest of the couch, she can't back away any further. Hiruma reached her and touched her face when her front door opened violently.

" **Surprise Mamo!-nee…"** trailed off both Sena and Suzuna as they were staring at both Mamori and a man they haven't seen before, who was only wearing a towel and was holding Mamori's face. The four of them got their eyes widened, Mamori and Hiruma wasn't able to say anything and seemed to be petrified at the current situation they are in, Sena and Suzuna looked at each other, as if sensing what the other was thinking, they both raised their pointing finger to the unknown man and screamed in chorus **. "WHO ARE YOU?!"**

* * *

Did you like the fucking cliffhanger? A review for you fucking thoughts or I'll gun you down! Kekekeke! (author imitating Hiruma XD)


	5. Chapter 5: Fireworks of a Devilbat

Note: I'm sorry for the late update, I'm actually having trouble on the action scenes. T_T

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Fireworks of a Devil Bat**

" **WHO ARE YOU?!"** screamed both Sena and Suzuna as they pointed their fingers accusingly to Hiruma who was holding Mamori's face and was clad only in a towel. Hiruma was about to answer when Mamori suddenly stomped on his feet, he started jumping on one foot and was glaring at Mamori and about to retort, **"Aww! What the fu—"** when Mamori suddenly covered his mouth with her hand and laughed nervously at Sena and Suzuna. **"Eheheh, Sena, Suzuna-chan, ano, ah h-he's my friend, and he is staying with me here for a while. Hehehe."** she stammered nervously when Sena narrowed his eyes at Hiruma, his brotherly instincts were kicking in knowing that a man was living with his sister. Hiruma stopped jumping and met Sena's gaze equally when Mamori suddenly added, **"Don't worry! He's gay!"** she blurted out without thinking that made Hiruma turn to face her violently.

" **WHAT THE FUCK?!"** Hiruma said dangerously glaring daggers at Mamori, the three cringed because of the profanity and venom in his voice. To the mercy of all the souls of the people he killed, this fucking woman in front of him just said he was a gay for fuck's sake. The gears on his mind was working double time on how to punish this woman when he noticed that her face was slightly red. _**'Kekekeke! Now two could play a fucking game.'**_ he grinned evilly. He faced her two dumfounded visitors and started to put on a hurt expression on his face. **"Now, now fucking girlfriend, why do you always do that? Why do you always deny me in front me of everyone?"** Hiruma said painfully as he looked at Mamori who was staring at him wide eyed on the corner of his eyes. **"What are you sayi-"** he cut off Mamori and continued, **"And here I thought you fucking love me despite of me being like this… I know I have many flaws and imperfection like the way I talk but, I don't know anymore…"** Hiruma trailed off as he covered his face with one of his hand and acted crying, Mamori was about to retort something when Suzuna suddenly sniffed while saying, **"Y-you shouldn't b-be like that Mamo-nee. *sniff*"** Mamori looked at Suzuna only to see that the Devil's acting worked on her, she was teary eyed, and Sena, being a good husband that he is, had diverted his attention to Suzuna to comfort her. Mamori sighed, knowing Suzuna to be stubborn looks like she had to ride on with the Devil's antics.

-0-

The four proceeded to have dinner as that's why Suzuna and Sena came to Mamori's house to bring her the food Suzuna cooked because she had just enrolled herself in a cooking class. Mamori being the only girl Suzuna treat as her sister was so excited to hear Mamori's comments about her cooking. Suzuna was hyped up that she had literally dragged Sena to Mamori's house and they haven't told her that they were coming. And to their surprise, she was with a man who claimed to be his boyfriend. The dinner went through with Suzuna interrogating the man about his personal information and stuff. Hiruma got away with it as he told them that he grew up on an American Army base for he was an orphan, the reason why he had been around guns and profanities because Suzuna had saw the handgun he had. He said that the commander adopted him and he had died recently that's why he had moved to Mamori's house because he aren't in good terms with the other soldiers. Mamori and Sena could just sweatdrop at Suzuna's hyper-ness. She was now even calling Hiruma 'You-nii' in pair to her 'Mamo-nee'.

At the present, the four of them were having coffee in Mamori's living room when Sena suddenly blurted out a question, **"Ah, H-hiruma-san? Why are you wearing Mamori-neechan's robe?"** he asked as he was wondering why Hiruma was wearing a robe throughout dinner. Mamori's clothes couldn't fit him and his own clothes had bloodstains so he didn't wore it. He was a avoiding any suspicions from the two as the Fucking Angel had seemingly agreed to his made-up story and was just going on with the flow. Mamori was just sipping her coffee peacefully, too peacefully for his taste, he don't know but he likes the way she made faces when she's embarrassed or angry, and he just found an opportunity to tease her. **"Ah, my clothes, fucking girlfriend ripped it off last night. She forgot it was the only clothes I fucking have after moving here. Kekekeke!"** he cackled gleefully as Mamori was close to spitting out the coffee she was drinking. Sena and Suzuna looked away blushing as they never like to imagine their sister ' _ripping off'_ clothes of her boyfriend. Hiruma was still cackling when Mamori threw a small pillow at him, she was blushing furiously, **"WHAT ARE YOU-"** she retorted when Hiruma cut her off, **"What? You said my clothes are just hindrance that you ripped it off forcefully it got fucking destroyed and-mmm!"** Hiruma was cut off when Mamori covered his mouth with her hand as a vein popped out of her forehead, she turned to Sena and Suzuna who was still blushing, **"Don't believe him, Cerberus ate his clothes, right Cerberus?"** she turned to her dog under the coffee table and Cerberus growled at hearing his name. **"Ehehehe."** Sena and Suzuna just laughed nervously. **"Keh!"** Hiruma was now looking annoyed as she ruined his fun when Sena and Suzuna stood up. **"It's getting late now, were going Mamori-neechan, Hiruma-san."** Sena said to both of them as the couple made their way to the door. **"Yaaa! See you Mamo-nee, You-nii!"** Suzuna said enthusiastically and Hiruma just nodded at them while Mamori said waving **, "Take care both of you!"**

When Sena and Suzuna was already out of sight, Mamori suddenly yanked Hiruma by the ear as hard as she could that it made him stumble a little, **"Aww! What the fuck?"** he shouted angrily at Mamori who was now huffing, face red in anger **"Now, let's go through the list shall we?"** Mamori said with authority and Hiruma just raised a brow at her. **"Why did you say that you are my boyfriend?"** she asked him, now Hiruma glared daggers at her and retorted, **"You said I was a fucking gay."** Mamori blinked, realizing that Hiruma did that because he hated to be called gay. **"Mou! I just said that because that for them not to think of… of.. of something!"** she retorted, Hiruma just grinned, **"But now they are thinking that we are something, and see? They weren't fucking complaining. Kekekeke!"** he cackled as Mamori blushed more. Mamori just sighed, **"Fine. I'll let you get away with this, but the next time you make weird stories like that I'll kick you out of my house. I'll go to bed now, good night Hiruma-kun."** She said as she narrowed her eyes to Hiruma as she was making her way to her bedroom, she was about to close the door when Hiruma smirked and mused **"Night Fucking Girlfriend."** He cackled evilly as Mamori shut the door behind her with a loud slam, on the other side, Mamori was leaning against the door frame holding her chest, for her heart was beating abnormally.

 **xxXxx**

 **[Someone's Point of View]**

In the silence of the night, I watched one of Apollo's Casino from afar, I felt a curve form in my lips as Kurita approached me, he was a son of a Mafia Reaper who had worked for the Hiruma Mafia once, **"Had Hiruma called again?"** he asked as he checked the remote that would trigger the bombs all over Apollo's casino. **"Not yet. Don't worry about him. You know he's tough. Are the assassins ready?"** he nodded as I put on my mask, I got my knife and thrust a note with it. **"I guess it's time to deliver Hiruma's message to Apollo."** I mused as Kurita started to signal the other assassins around the casino. **"Just don't kill Apollo yet, you know Hiruma would want that part."** I heard Kurita mused before he launched the fireworks up in the sky.

 **xxXxx**

Apollo was leisurely spending his night on one of his casinos when fireworks emanated up the sky, **"Beautiful."** The guests mused as Apollo whispered to one his reapers, **"Where is that from?"** but the reaper shook his head telling he doesn't know. It caught everyone's attention so much that they haven't noticed that men in all-black suit with black masks started to make their way to them, they just noticed it when a scream was heard as one of their female guest fell down dead blood-bathed. The assassins killed every guest in their way at Apollo's casino, his reapers started to fight back but the assassins were much better than them, screams of pain and death can be heard all throughout the building. Apollo's reapers managed to get him out of the building and as soon as he had set foot outside. His casino exploded in front of him, the assassins were already beside him and had already killed all of his reapers. He had no one to protect him, he grabbed his gun but the assassins were faster, one of them shoot his hand. He leaned to his car, **"What do you want? M-money? I'll give you, all of you! I've got plenty**!" he said as one of the reapers made his way to him. He threw a knife directly at one of Apollo's leg and Apollo kneeled in pain looking at his stabbed leg. **"Fuck!"** he shouted but when he looked up again, all of the assassins were gone. His eyes darted back to his stabbed leg and noticed the note in the knife but that was not that caught his attention most. It was the knife, it had a devil bat crest on it, he knew that crest, he paled, **"T-the Hiruma Mafia…"** he whispered as he checked the note in the knife.

' **The fireworks had begun; and so is your downfall.'**

* * *

Who is someone? Hahaha. Thank you for reading! :)


	6. Chapter 6: The Blackjack

Note: Well I know this is short, I'll try to update as soon as possible. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Blackjack**

" **I already told you! The Hiruma Mafia still exists!"** Apollo slammed the table frustrated as he showed the knife with a Hiruma Mafia crest on it to the Boss of the Reiji Mafia, one of the three leaders of the Storm Organization.

" **That's impossible I'd say, we have eliminated every one of them six years ago."** Marco mused as he sipped his cola. He was the new boss of the Reiji Mafia just this year, after his father died. The Storm Organization had assembled a meeting about what happened to one of Apollo's casino. It was his biggest and most profitable one which turned into ashes because of the incident.

" **The Hiruma Mafia, that could be possible."** Clifford stated as he entered the room, the third leader of the Storm Organization, successor of the Lewis Mafia. **"Six years ago, when we came back to clean the mess in the Hiruma Mansion, the body of Yuuya and his son weren't on site."** he said as he seated himself. **"But why did they show up just now after all those years if they are really alive?!"** Apollo said angrily as he lit a cigarette.

" **If they were still really alive, that would be a question, but it's not the Hiruma Mafia who did that."** Clifford mused as he threw a folder to Apollo that he had caught by reflex. He opened it to find that it was an investigation report, **"The Blackjack?"** Apollo asked as he read the report.

" **The Blackjack, nothing is much known about them, it just said that it consists 21 people powerful enough to take down several Mafia groups under their mercy. They are much like the Storm Organization. I think they're using the Hiruma Mafia incident to intimidate us."** Clifford stated as he lit a cigarette then turned to Apollo.

" **We should have that drug invented by your brat if we want to conquer or defeat them."** Clifford gave a pointed look at Apollo. **"I wonder who's more powerful, The Blackjack or the Storm Organization? This will be tough I'd say."** Marco stated as he crossed his arm as he leaned on his chair. Apollo ripped the folder, he got his phone from his pocket and made a call, **"Agon."** he said with authority in his voice, **"Find Youichi, as soon as possible."**

 **xxXxx**

" **I'll be going now, Hiruma-kun!"** Mamori said as she put on her shoes and was ready to leave for her work. **"Ah! There's food on the fridge, and don't do something weird while I'm away ne?"** she said as she finally stood up and grabbed her bag.

" **Keh! You're like a fucking mother."** Hiruma just stated annoyed as he watched her every move from the couch. **"Mou! I'm just reminding you!"** Mamori puffed her cheeks as Hiruma watched her dog as he strutted his way to Mamori with her bag in his mouth, she patted Cerberus and pointed at Hiruma. **"Guard the house Cerberus! Bite him if he does something weird okay**?" She said and the dog growled his agreement, Hiruma just gave a boring look at her.

" **Well I'm off now."** Mamori was about to exit the door when Hiruma suddenly mused, **"Take care… fucking GIRLFRIEND."** he cackled gleefully at his last words which he added an effort for emphasis. Mamori blushed furiously as she slammed the front door forcefully leaving a Hiruma cackling at the point of tears.

After Hiruma got over his cackling he made his way to her telephone and dialled a number, he waited the other line to pick up and said while grinning evilly, **"About damn time fucking cowboy. Kekekeke!"**

 **xxXxx**

" **Hiruma called, he said were up to our next move."** Kid said as he approached the members of the Blackjacck in the meeting room. **"Ngah! We're up to some fun again!"** Mizumachi cheered as he gave Ikyuu a high five. Kotarou made a side comment, **"Now, that's smart!"** as he combed his hair incredulously. Tetsuma just nodded on the side. Kid could just sweatdrop at his reapers.

" **What about the blame on the casino incident?"** Kurita asked. **"Habashira took care of it, he gave the Storm Organization something to fuss about. They were torn if it was the Hiruma Mafia or the Blackjack did the bombing."** Takami said as he adjusted his glasses. " **Hngah! Don't worry about small details Kurita!"** Otawara commented as he, Ikari, Banba and Harao was currently playing poker with Sakuraba as the dealer. Shin was just watching them quietly.

" **Otawara is right, Youichi sure loves to play mind games with them."** The man beside Kurita mused, **"Sure he does-eh? Where's our reapers?"** Kurita suddenly asked noticing that the Hiruma Mafia Reapers were out of sight and the man beside him smirked. **"I sent them to send a gift to Lewis and Reiji."**

 **xxXxx**

Clifford and Marco has just got out of the hotel where they meet up with Apollo about the Storm Organization. They were proceeding to their respective cars together with some of their reapers as bodyguards when suddenly a rain of bullets welcomed them as they stepped on the parking lot. " **GET DOWN!"** one of the reapers shouted and they ducked in to protect themselves.

The gunfire had lasted for about three minutes before it was cleared out. Their reapers checked the place if it was safe before the Mafia Leaders got up again only to discover that one reaper from each Mafia had fallen down dead. But it wasn't a gunshot that killed them. It was a stab that seemed came from a thrown knife with a note with it.

The knife was identical to the one Apollo had showed them earlier. The knives were directly aimed at their reaper's heart. Both note has their Mafia names on it with the same message on:

' **A Gun Salute; Welcome to Hell."**

 **xxXxx**

Mamori was on her way home, it was already late because she had gone to buy some clothes for Hiruma so that he wouldn't settle to wear her robes. She just bought a few but had a hard time to pick on what kind of clothes she would choose. Knowing that the guy had some attitude, she remembered the time she called him gay and it really riled him up that he made up a story that he was her boyfriend to Sena and Suzuna.

She had spent a good amount of time choosing and ended up picking plain shirts and pants for him. It was late enough that she was now the only one who was walking in the neighbourhood when she felt that someone was following her.

Mamori immediately alerted her senses but still acted natural, she proceeded to turn into a dark alley and rummage inside her bag, as soon as she touched the metal of her gun she started running inside the dark alley, she can feel that the one following had ran after her.

The man turned his head left and right as he searched for Mamori who had vanished mysteriously when he suddenly felt something cold and hard touched his nape. **"Speak or die."** Mamori said with venom and authority on her voice as she levelled her gun pointed at the man's nape into his head. The man remained quiet as he raised both of his hands in the air, stating defeat. Mamori was about to pull the trigger but she put the gun down after the man smirked and spoke up, **"Still as intimidating as ever… Queen."**

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

 **The Blackjack is led by three Mafia Leaders together with their trusted and most skilled reapers.**

[1]Hiruma – the successor of the Hiruma Mafia with [2] _Someone_ and [3]Kurita as his Consigliore (second in command)

Hiruma Mafia Reapers:

[4]Jumonji

[5]Togano

[6]Kuroki

[7]Kumosubi

[8]Monta

[9]Kid/Shien – leader of the Musakonoji Mafia, owes his life to Hiruma that's why he joined the Blackjack

Musakonoji Mafia Reapers:

[10]Tetsuma

[11]Mizumachi

[12]Ikyuu

[13]Kotarou

[14]Takami – successor of the Takami Mafia, parents was killed and his mother was raped by Clifford's father. Also seek revenge.

Takami Mafia Reapers:

[15]Otawara

[16]Ikari

[17]Banba

[18]Sakuraba

[19]Habashira

[20]Harao

[21]Shin

* * *

Now that was The Blackjack. The 21 of them. Hahahaha! And Mamori got some talent over there. Why is that? Hahaha. A review for your thoughts. Thanks for reading! :)


	7. Chapter 7: The Queen of the VI

Note: Well as promised. I updated fast, but it's short again. Hehehe! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Queen of the VI**

" **Still as intimidating as ever… Queen."** Mamori put her gun down as the man turned to her and bowed merely, stretching a folder out to her. **"Yamato."** She acknowledge him as she grabbed the folder from Yamato, she skimmed through the pages and raised a brow.

" **Takekura Youichi?"** she gave a pointed look at Yamato, **"Yes, the person you asked me to investigate with was known as Takekura Youichi, he was a member of the Storm Organization under Apollo's wing."** Yamato said as he started to light a cigarette. Mamori levelled her gun with a silencer to the cigarette's end and fired causing it to snap exactly at its butt and body. **"No smoking in front of me."** She said without even breaking her gaze at the folder.

Yamato cringed as he stared at his cigarette as it fell mercilessly on the ground, he just shrugged. " **He was known as Takekura Youichi but that's after six years ago, he was originally Hiruma Youichi."** Yamato proceeded to tell Mamori about his investigation.

" **Why did he changed his name?"** Mamori asked. **"Six years ago, the Storm Organization took down the most powerful and influential Mafia here in our country, the Hiruma Mafia. It is said that their bloodline had been cut off ever since then, but Apollo never knew that the kid he took to be one of his men was actually the Hiruma Mafia Prince himself."** Yamato provided as Mamori just nodded at him.

" **And oh, he's one of the Leaders of the Blackjack."** Yamato added. Mamori looked at him, **"How did you know about that? The Blackjack files were confidential."** she asked confused as no one had ever laid their hands on any information about the Blackjack members as far as she could know.

" **Well, both Akaba and Kakei's bestfriend were under the Musakonoji Mafia, which is led by one of the Leaders of the Blackjack, I think I have met him one time in the underground arena."** Yamato said as he scratched his chin. **"Okay, I'll get into these later."** Mamori said as she put the folder in her bag. **"Do you want me to walk you home?"** Yamato asked as they were walking out of the Dark Alley.

" **No need, tell the Leaders of the VI to get ready. A war between the biggest Mafia Organizations will start."** She shrugged as they were out on the road again. **"I'll tell them. Laters Queen."** Yamato mused before they separated ways.

Mamori is one of the Leaders of the VI (Roman numeral of six). An organization composed of the Anezaki Bloodline. She rules the Organization from the shadows being the only girl among the Leaders. She has the highest authority among the Leaders because she was the daughter of the first-born and the only son of their previous generation.

She rules the Organization together with her cousins, Yamato, Taka, Akaba, Kakei and Riku which got their bloodline of Anezaki from their mothers, the younger sisters of Mamori's dad. She was maintaining her normal life and her Mafia life was a secret to everyone even to his half-brother Sena.

At first she wasn't really interested about Mafia stuff when it was introduced to her when she was 8 years old. When her father died and she was appointed as one of the Leaders, she first shrugged it off and let her cousins rule the VI and she proceeded to have a normal life and applied as a pre-school teacher.

But being a Mafia sure runs in the blood, as much as she shrugs it off the more she found herself interested about the illegal transactions and crafts of weaponry being a Mafia offers. So she became a normal Pre-School Teacher on the outside, and a Ruthless Mafia Queen on the inside.

' _ **I should protect him, like he did to me fourteen years ago.'**_ Was the thought running on Mamori's mind as she could already see her house. That's it when she reached her door and she heard voices from the inside. Hiruma was not alone. She immediately grabbed her gun and got in quietly.

 **xxXxx**

" **What the fuck is your problem Damned Mutt?"** Hiruma asked Cerberus as he was growling differently at him, it was a scary one, like he was angry or something. Hiruma was about to stand up when he felt a cold metal touching the back of his head.

" **Kukukuku! Did you miss me Trash?"** Agon sneered as he looked at Hiruma through their reflections on the television in front of them. **"Fucking Dreads."** Hiruma spat as he gazed at him equally. Agon just laughed evilly.

" **Say your prayers, for I'm gonna send you to fucking hell this time."** He said as he cranked the gun that was pointed on Hiruma's head. **"Hoo? You know you can't Fucking Dreads. You know Apollo still needs me to make him that drug. Kekekeke!"** Hiruma cackled gleefully as he leaned to the couch, pressing his head more to Agon's gun.

" **You think I fucking care about that drug Trash?"** Agon grinned as pressed his gun more to Hiruma. **"I could just tell him I had killed you accidentally, you know how much I want to kill you ever since you stepped on the Apollo Mafia."** Agon said in anger at Hiruma.

" **Oh? Is the Fucking Dread jealous because I took away the spotlight of being Apollo's favourite pet from you? Kekekeke! How sad!"** Hiruma mused as he can see the anger enveloping on Agon's face **. "But you know Fucking Dreads,"** Hiruma continued, pointedly looking at Agon's reflection through the TV. **"It just say's that I'm way better than you."**

And as if on cue, Cerberus jumped up into Agon biting his arm that was holding the gun causing it to fell on the ground, Hiruma had managed to stand up and grab his gun on the table. **"Get off of me you fucking dog!"** Agon shouted angrily as he shook off his hand and sent Cerberus flying hitting the wall hard.

Agon was about to retrieve his gun but Hiruma shot it causing it to fumble far away from Agon. **"You fucking Tra—sh…"** Agon trailed off as Hiruma felt something flew towards Agon from near his face and heard a female voice speak, **"I say it's rude to break in to someone's house if you were not invited and most of all hurting my dog like that, you deserve a punishment."** and the next thing he knew Agon fell dead on the ground with a knife buried deep in between his eyes with a Hiruma Mafia Crest on it.

Hiruma turned his head to where the knife came from only to find Mamori who was now retrieving an unconscious Cerberus, he was expecting one of the Blackjack because of the knife with a Hiruma Mafia Crest on it. **"How?... The fucking knife? Just… Fuck! Who the fuck are you?"** Hiruma asked her dumbfounded can't believe what was happening.

Mamori just stared at him innocently and stated, **"I'll explain it to you, but why don't we clean up that mess first?"** she said as she pointed an Agon's lifeless body on the floor. Hiruma stared at Agon's body disbelievingly when he heard Mamori spoke again. There was a glint of malice in her voice. A typical Mafia Queen. **"And oh! Let's send a gift to the Storm Organization!"**

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Curious? Me too. LOL. XD


	8. Chapter 8: The Moon is our Witness

Note: Well it was hard to write a gentle Hiruma Youichi. Hahahaha. Here's chapter 8. Enjoy! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Moon is our Witness**

Mamori felt a burning stare at the back of her head as she was now making coffee for her and Hiruma, she called some of her reapers to take care of Agon's body. She and Hiruma had agreed to talk over matters with coffee, as she had placed both of their cups on the coffee table, Hiruma started to interrogate her.

" **What do you fucking know about me?"** he asked with a raised brow as he gave a pointed look at Mamori who was now sipping her coffee and didn't even flinched at the venom on his voice. Mamori rummaged on her bag on the sofa and handed him the folder that Yamato gave her earlier.

" **What the fuck?"** Hiruma muttered as he scanned through the information inside the folder, every detail about him was there, even the information on him in the Blackjack which was highly confidential was in there and even his true identity. **"Your Fucking Spies were good at finding fucking information. Kekeke!"** he cackled amused, **"He was not just a spy, he was one of my cousins."** Mamori stated as she enjoys her coffee, she wished she had bought a creampuff to match it, maybe tomorrow she would.

Hiruma raised a brow at what she said but proceeded in interrogating her, **"Why do you have a Hiruma Mafia knife?"** he asked as he started to drink his coffee, Mamori stifled a laugh and said, **"You gave it to me."** And smiled to him brightly, **"Are you fucking kidding me?!"** Hiruma scoffed rudely, and a vein popped out of Mamori's forehead, **"Mou! Look at the initials below the crest!"** she shouted at him as she puffed her face.

Hiruma examined the knife and it was indeed his, it was his mother's handwriting that wrote his initials there. His mind was recalling on who he gave this knife to when his eyes suddenly widened, **"Are you?-"** he was cut off by Mamori who smiled at him genuinely and answered, **"Anezaki Mamori."**

-Flashback-

" **I don't get it why we should guard this girl, she's weak, she does not deserve to be here."** one the young reapers that were assigned to guard the 8-year old Anezaki Mamori mused, he does not even bother if Mamori could hear him, **"Yeah. A weak girl becoming a Mafia Princess within a day is so absurd."** The second reaper said. They were just about Mamori's age.

Mamori just bent her head down and fiddled on her skirt. She doesn't get it why she should be here. Once she was living a peaceful normal life and then yesterday she was just introduced to be a Mafia Princess. And now the Anezaki Mansion held a dance party to welcome her. Her father had hidden her to his family to protect and avoid her to be involved in the Mafia stuff. He even broke up with her mother to protect the both of them from this life. But her grandparents had discovered about her existence and insisted that she should be one of the heirs of their Mafia.

At first she was happy to be one when she had met her cousins, they were all males and they treat her like a princess, she felt like she had gained older brothers in their beings. That was before this dance party when she already knew that everyone was not happy because of her existence. The other members of the Mafia reacted badly and said that she was not qualified to be a Mafia Princess because she couldn't even hold a gun.

She decided to take a stroll in the garden not knowing anyone inside the party, her cousins were busy with the guests and she was getting bored. He asked permission to her father to wander around and he assigned two reapers about her age to guard her but it turned out that she was not treated like she has to be as the reapers were against her. They were slapping it in her face through their words that they don't like her, **"Why don't we just kill her now?"** one of the reapers smirked as he levelled the gun with a silencer to Mamori's head, she trembled in fear as she looked at the gun.

" **The VI consists six leaders, if there were only five without this girl's existence one slot would be open and that would go the best reaper right?"** the reaper who was pointing the gun at her mused, **"We could be one of the leaders if we train hard right? May the best man win!"** the second reaper nodded his agreement as he gave a high five to the other **. "We could just say that an assassin intruded and killed her, now say goodbye little girl."** The reaper smirked as he was about to pull the trigger.

Mamori closed her eyes and was expecting a pain from the gunshot but it did not came. **"Fuck!"** she cracked an eye open after hearing the curses of the two reapers who was about to kill her. She saw that both of them had gunshots in both of their hands. **"You know it's rude to kill a girl defenceless."** She turned around from where the voice came from and she saw a boy with a black hair who was holding a gun with a silencer. There was two middle-aged reapers tailing right behind him.

" **Get them. You know what to do."** Hiruma Youichi told his reapers and they got the two younger reapers with them leaving Youichi and Mamori in the garden. He made his way to Mamori who was still trembling in fear as she thought she was gonna die. **"Are you okay?"** Youichi asked as he led her to sit near the fountain because her knees are getting weak. **"Y-yeah."** Mamori croaked and tears started to fall from her eyes.

" **Hey stop crying..."** Youichi said as he tapped her back, Mamori was sobbing quietly, she wished that she could return in her normal life, that she was not in the situation she was in right now. Mamori was still crying and Youichi don't know what to do. That is when the music echoed through the Anezaki Mansion, the dance was starting.

Youichi held his hand out to her and Mamori looked up to him confused, he smiled at her, **"Let's dance. It'll make you feel better."** he said as he grabbed her hands to make her stand. Mamori just let him and she was still sobbing quietly when Youichi placed her hands on his shoulders and his hands on her waist. They just swayed to the music under the moonlight until Mamori has calmed down and was not crying anymore.

She looked up to Youichi and smiled at him saying **"T-thanks."** Youichi just smiled at her and said, **"I don't accept thanks, why don't you give me your name instead?"** he said as he led her to sit in the fountain once again. **"It's Mamori."** She said shyly as she started to fiddle on her skirt once again. " **That's a nice name, mine's Hiruma Youichi. You're the Anezaki's Princess right?"** she nodded, her eyes are starting to water again. She never wanted to be a princess anyway.

" **Hey, hey, stop crying. My Mom would shoot me if she would think that I made you cry."** Youichi stifled a laugh to make her feel better, and she did. **"You know, you could always learn those stuffs they were telling you that you can't do. I don't know how to use a gun when I was young but I learned through practice and I got better."** Youichi patted her head and she looked at him. He just smiled at her and it made her smile too. At least someone was encouraging her right now.

" **Thank you."** She said and Youichi suddenly ruffled her hair. **"There, you look prettier when you smile."** he said playfully as Mamori tried to get away with his hands messing her hair. **"Young Master the Queen said we should get going now."** one of the Hiruma Mafia Reapers suddenly appeared, and informed Youichi. **"Alright."** he said as he got up from his seat and grabbed something in his pocket.

" **Here you can have this. You can start practicing with this. It's easier to use than a gun."** he smiled as he gave Mamori his knife which she took carefully and muttered a "Thank you." And they both smiled at each other. **"You should get inside now, Mamori. It isn't safe here. I'll see you when I see you!"** Youichi gave her a last pat on the head before he waved goodbye. Mamori looked at the knife with a devilbat design on its handle, it was glistening under the moonlight, and she smiled genuinely as she headed back inside the mansion.

 **-End of Flashback-**

A vein popped out of Hiruma's forehead as he shouted at her **, "Why the fuck you didn't told me earlier? You could've already fucking said it the moment I told you my fucking name!"** Mamori cringed at the loudness on his voice, " **I had to make sure, facts said that you were already dead. I just had a hunch when I saw that you bleached your hair for their roots were black. I could've killed you that moment you woke up knowing that you are a member of the Storm Organization because of the logo in your gun but I changed my mind the moment you told me your name was Hiruma Youichi so I had you investigated. And besides, you could have knew me at that moment if you had asked for my name instead of calling me names like effin Angel and effin Girlfriend."** Mamori retorted at him.

Hiruma just stared at her disbelievingly, **"How would I fucking know? I remembered you when the fucking pipsqueak called you 'Mamori-neechan' but I thought you were some random Mamori because Mafias wouldn't be a fucking pre-school teacher. Are you really that fucking girl I saved to her own reapers back then? You've fucking changed a lot, you've turned into a merciless Mafia Queen."** he stated.

Mamori just stifled a laugh again, **"You really think a sane girl would let someone they don't know in their house? Well unless if they could shoot out the man before he could even shoot her. Well thanks to you I've changed. And so did you, you've changed a lot, where was that sweet boy who comforted me back then when I was unwanted by everyone?"** her voice softened at her last sentence as she looked at Hiruma.

Hiruma avoided her gaze and scoffed, **"Fucking pain changes everything."** He said in a low voice but Mamori heard him. **"It is. But you shouldn't let hatred gets better of you."** She said softly and smiled as Hiruma glanced at her, he also smiled, the same smile he had when he gave her his knife.

 **xxXxx**

" **The fuck! What is this? A wig?"** Apollo asked as he opened the box which was addressed to him, all of his reapers looked at the thing he was holding when one of the reapers broke the silence, **"I-I think t-that's Agon-san's hair."** he said horrified and Apollo's eyes widened when one of his reapers came bursting from the door to deliver a news for him. **"Sir Apollo! Agon-san's dead body was discovered on our front gate!"** Apollo slammed his fists on the table hard along with continuous curses as one of his greatest reapers had died. **"Who fucking did this?"** he shouted angrily. **"There was a note on his body Sir."** The reaper stated as he handed the note to Apollo. The same format with the one he had on the casino.

' **His blood was sacrificed; the war's beginning.'**

* * *

Thank you for reading! :)


	9. Chapter 9: The Eye of the Storm

Notes: Uhh hello? Anybody there? I viewed the traffic graph of this story and saw that there are still people reading this. I just want to thank them for appreciating this. And yes, I'm continuing this story. XD

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Eye of the Storm**

" **Hurry up Fucking Girlfriend!"**

The voice was muffled for Mamori was on her room currently making a call to her half-brother Sena making up a story about her leaving on a vacation.

" **Mou! Can't you be patient even just for once?!"** she retorted as she covered the mouthpiece of her phone.

 **["I think you should be going now, Mamori-neechan."]**

" **Ah Sena, be careful okay, remember not skip meals, don't talk to strangers an-"**

 **["Now now, Mamori-neechan I'm not a kid anymore ne? And you shouldn't keep Hiruma-san waiting for you."]** Sena chuckled at her mothering

She sighed. **"Fine. I'll be updating you once in a while. Bye."**

" **Bye Mamori-neechan."**

" **Yaa!~ Good luck on your honeymoon Mamo-nee! Send my regards to You-nii!"**

Mamori slammed her phone shut as she blushed furiously on what Suzuna had said, she was still sittiing on her bed listening to her heartbeat when the door suddenly opened violently.

" **What the fuck took you so long-AW WHAT THE FUCK?"** Hiruma shouted angrily as a pillow had hit him square on the face the moment he entered Mamori's room.

Mamori just puffed her cheeks at Hiruma who was now glaring at her.

" **Keh. Just hurry up Fucking Girlfriend, the Storm Organization might know this place any minute by now."** Hiruma scoffed as he turned his back on her when he felt a shockwave ran past his cheeks and the next thing he knew there was already a guy dropped dead at near Mamori's room door.

" **Actually they're already here. And stop calling me Fucking Girlfriend."** Mamori said pouting as she held a handgun initiating that she was the one who just shot the man.

" **The fuck?"** Hiruma muttered disbelievingly as how fast had Mamori reacted to the intruder.

" **Here."** Mamori said as she handed him his gun **. "Wanna bet on who will kill more enemies?"** she smiled mischievously that Hiruma could swear a chill had run down his spine. He don't know why but he thought that was fucking adorable. He cackled evilly.

" **Kekekeke! A punishment game for the loser. I'll make sure you'll do something nice for me Fucking Girlfriend. Kekeke!"**

" **Well then,"** Mamori said as she walk through the door and opened it, **"Let the game begin**."

xxXxx

" **They just killed my best reaper!"** Apollo said frustrated as he slammed his fists on the table. Marco just looked at the note that Apollo had retrieved from Agon's dead body and said, **"This note is a bit different from the ones we have received before is what like I'd say."**

" **It's from a different Mafia Group."** Clifford mused as he played with his poker cards.

" **So what do we do now?"** Apollo said as he had settled to sit on the couch having enough of breaking things around his mansion.

" **Well, first things first."** said Clifford as he fished out a knife from his pocket and threw it directly on Apollo's heart **. "Eliminate the weaklings**." he mused as Apollo fell helplessly on the ground.

" **W-why?"** Apollo asked weakly as he saw Clifford getting up and pointing a gun directly on his head.

" **Because you're useless. If it weren't for that cunning blonde brat of yours we could have eliminated you ages ago."**

" **You traitor-"**

 _BANG._

" **You really killed him, I'd say." Marco mused as he fiddled with the note on the table.**

" **I'll be handling the Storm Organization now. Any objections to that?"**

" **None. You know I never wanted to lead them anyway. And besides, you've been entitled as the Eye of the Storm Organization. The most dangerous part of the Storm."** Marco chuckled at he looked at Apollo's lifeless body.

 _Door Opens._

" **Master Clifford,"** a scientist approached as he entered the room not even minding Apollo's dead body on the corner.

" **We already figured out the sequence of the Death Pill."**

xxXxx

" **My bullet was the one killed that fucking bastard!"**

" **Our bullets just came to his body at the same time. It was a tie. Ah yes Riku-"**

Mamori and Hiruma argued as the made their way to the Blackjack's hideout.

" **No. I fucking won that bet!"**

" **What are you whining about? No no! It's not you Riku. Yes, yes, send some reapers to clean my house, I don't want Sena to get suspicious about me."** Mamori said on the phone.

 **[Alright Mamo-nee.]**

She ended the call the call and faced the enraged Hiruma who kept on insisting that he had won their bet when it was really a tie. " **Can't you stop being so childish?"**

" **No-"**

" **Hirumaaaaaa!"** he was interrupted when a large man was running on their way positioning to hug Hiruma which he had successfully avoided by side-stepping so the big man ended up crushing in the wall.

" **Oh my god! Are you alright?"** Mamori came running to the large man to help him stand up and Hiruma was just looking at them while popping his gum.

" **Ah yes, I'm already used to that. Eh- who are you?"** Kurita asked dumbfounded at Mamori when some people came from the opened door to see what's happening outside.

" **Beauty MAX!"** Monta said dreamily.

" **She's cute!"** Ikkyu whispered.

The two assassins came up running to Mamori only to face the end of Hiruma's gun.

" **Back off fuckers. She's fucking mine."** He spat venomously to the two assassins that they quickly ran back to the room again and proceeded on doing something like nothing happened.

" **I'm not yours."** Mamori retorted.

" **Soon you'll be."** Hiruma whispered annoyingly to nothing in particular.

" **What did you say?"** she puffed her cheeks when Hiruma just grinned evilly to her so she just proceeded to introduce herself to them **. "Hello everyone, I'm Mamori Anezaki."**

" **She's the Queen of the VI."** A baritone voice came from the room as a wheelchair emerged from the door.

" **Ah, Musashi-kun, it's been a long time."** Mamori said as she acknowledge the man's presence.

" **You fucking know each other?"** Hiruma asked incredulously looking back in forth to Musashi and Mamori.

" **She's the one who saved me from death."** Musashi chuckled. **"Come on inside, we've got many things to discuss about."**

* * *

 _To be continued…_


	10. Chapter 10: The Captured Knight

**Note: I want to thank those people who left a review, it's really motivating to know that you read my work. Keep safe always all of you! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Captured Knight**

" **So, you fucking know each other?"** Hiruma stated as he glared at Musashi.

" **What's with that look? It's like you want to kill me."** Musashi chuckled as they watched Mamori helping Kurita prepare some coffee.

" **Just answer the damn question Fucking Old Man."** Hiruma hissed.

" **Well…"**

 **-Flashback-**

Musashi felt the ache in his muscles as he stirred. He opened his eyes only to see a girl about his age watching over him.

" **Are you okay?"**

" **Uhh-"** Musashi moaned painfully as he tried to get up from the bed. He saw the bandages on his legs, it was the first question that entered his mind just after he woke up. **"W-why I can't feel my legs?"**

The girl immediately looked away and muttered a low **, "I'm sorry…"**

He knew it, after that night in the Hiruma Mansion, he knew he wouldn't be able to walk anymore, heck he wasn't even expecting that he would still be alive after the incident. He faked a laugh, **"It's not your fault anyway. What is this place?"**

" **You're in the Anezaki Mansion. My father had received a message from Uncle Yuuya asking for back-up but when we got there, all we saw were already dead bodies that the Storm Organization had left, but we had gathered a few survivors, they're under recovery right now."**

" **Where's Uncle Yuuya?"** Mamori bent her head down before muttering **, "He's dead. We had his remains cremated, the urn is in my father's room."**

" **I see."** Musashi muttered lowly, **"Who are you? And why did you help us?"**

" **I'm Mamori Anezaki, daughter of one of the leaders of the VI, Uncle Yuuya and my father were bestfriends."** Mamori said with a small smile on her face.

Musashi just nodded, there was a long silence between them before she spoke again. **"You're Youichi's bestfriend right?"**

" **How did you know?"** Musashi asked as he looked at her.

" **Your clothes last night was his right? Where is he?"** Mamori asked, and Musashi could swear that there was worry in her eyes.

" **I… I don't know."** Musashi muttered lowly, he is not sure if Apollo had really did what he said on sparing his bestfriend's life, he's not sure if he is still alive. **"Do you know him?"**

" **I met him once."** Mamori said bitterly as she showed Musashi the knife that Youichi gave her.

Musashi looked at the knife and it was indeed Youichi's when he remembered something. **"So you're that girl,"** he chuckled lightly, " **the one he said that he'll marry back when we were 8 years old."**

Mamori blushed slightly, **"That would basically be a fact, our engagement and the merge of Hiruma Mafia and Anezaki Mafia would have been announced within two months on my eighteenth birthday if this didn't happened."** She said sadly.

" **Life's really ironic**." Musashi said as he looked at his numbed legs, he sighed, **"We'll let's just hope he's still alive."**

 **-End of Flashback-**

" **The Anezaki's were the one who helped us rebuild the Mafia. So you should thank them."** Musashi chuckled at the wide-eyed Hiruma in front of him.

" **The fuck? Why you didn't told me about her earlier!"** Hiruma hissed violently as so Mamori would not hear him.

" **Now, now, relax will you? Because the moment we had discovered that you were alive three years ago Mamori had already decided to be a pre-school teacher and said that she would give up her Mafia life, so we respected her decision and did not tell her anything about it, she had just came back to the VI recently when the Storm Organization had also targeted their transactions." Musashi** explained to his pissed off bestfriend.

" **Keh. How fucking ironic. Who would have thought I'll fucking find her myself."** Hiruma spat annoyingly.

" **So you're still planning to marry her?"** Musashi chuckled at his bestfriend.

Hiruma leaned back to his chair as he watched Mamori approaching him with a coffee in hand and muttered a low, " **Of course."**

xxXxx

" **Have you already tried that drug?"** Clifford asked to the scientist as observed the chemicals being mixed by his assistants.

" **Not yet Master Clifford, we haven't got any human tester yet, we also had made some improvements to the microchip embedded in the drug."**

" **What kind of improvement?"**

" **Voice manipulation. We'll make a master microchip to be embedded to the manipulator and the slave microchips to be embedded to drug. In that way, the manipulator can control them by just his voice."** The scientist explained as he showed him two different microchips to Clifford.

He smirked, **"Interesting."**

 _SLAM._

" **Get off me bastards!"** A tied man with glasses about Clifford's age was dragged inside the laboratory and was thrown to his feet right before Clifford who just raised a brow at the reapers and asked. "Who is he?"

" **Takami Ichiro, the leader of the Takami Mafia."** The reaper stated and bent down to raise Takami's shirt. **"He's one of the Blackjack."** He added as he showed a XXI tattoo at Takami's left abdomen.

" **XXI?"** Clifford mused as he stared at the struggling man in front of him.

" **XXI. The roman numeral for 21, the exact numbers to win the Blackjack at a casino I'd say**." Marco said as he emerged from the laboratory's door.

" **This bastard tried to break in our security servers but my reapers caught him."** He continued as he grabbed Takami's hair and pulled him up to stand up. **"I've heard you need a human tester, I guess this one would qualify.** " Marco mused as he pushed Takami at one of the steel beds on the laboratory. The reaper punched Takami's stomach to knock him out.

" **Well then,"** Clifford smirked as he also lied down to one of the steel beds, he turned to the scientist. **"Let's see about the improvement you've been saying about."**

 **xxXxx**

" **Mukyaaa! She's really pretty**." Monta said dreamily as he kept on staring at Mamori who was peacefully chatting with Musashi and Kurita.

" **I'm definitely gonna make her mine!"** Ikkyu said with such determination in his eyes as he looked at the only girl in the room.

" **QUIT STARING AT HER FUCKERS!"** Hiruma shouted angrily as he had just got out from the comfort room and the moment he came back the two assassins were already near Mamori and they were staring at her again.

They just don't learn, he had already spent about 50 blanks in shooting them whenever he would caught them staring at his fucking girlfriend, it just ticks him off.

" **Mukyaa!"**

" **Run!"**

The two assassins screamed as Hiruma started to shoot them away from Mamori, the two assassins were about to get out of the door when it suddenly opened directly hitting both of them in the face.

Shin had stoically entered the room, gave a piece of paper to Musashi and said, **"Takami called, he said he caught Marco Reiji, they are on that address."**

 _To be continued…_


	11. Chapter 11: Sealed with a Kiss

**Yo! Hahaha. I'm very very sorry for this late update, I've got a little bit side-tracked for watching Tokyo Ghoul, had been shipping the Kaneki x Touka since December and got frustrated that all of my ships won't just sail! Hahaha. Just like these two lol. I mean, they obviously fucking like each other, why don't you just let them be together? Hahahaha. Well here's chapter 11 for you, I would like to thank the readers for continuing reading this fic despite of the slow update. Oh well enough of my blabber, and belated Happy New Year anyways! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Sealed with a Kiss**

Shin had stoically entered the room, gave a piece of paper to Musashi and said, **"Takami called, he said he caught Marco Reiji, they are on that address."**

" **Now that's smart!"**

" **Great MAX!"**

" **Hngah! Takami is really reliable, even an idiot like me could tell that."**

The cheers in the room caused by some 'idiotic' members of the Blackjack, well you know what I mean, started to increase which irked Hiruma so he started to fire on the ceiling.

" **Settle down Fucking Brats!"** he shouted that caused Otawara and the rest to turn to him disbelievingly.

" **Yare yare, nothing goes well when too many good things coincide right?"** Kid side commented as he adjusted his hat, he has a hunch of what was Hiruma was thinking.

Hiruma side glanced at Kid and smirked before walking towards the monitor, he tapped on the keyboard incredulously as the Blackjack stared at them dumbfounded and the next thing they knew, they were already watching a replay wherein Takami was caught by Marco.

" _ **Get off me bastards!"**_ _Takami was dragged inside the laboratory and was thrown to his feet right before Clifford who just raised a brow at the reapers and asked. **"Who is he?"**_

" _ **Takami Ichiro, the leader of the Takami Mafia."**_ _The reaper stated and bent down to raise Takami's shirt._ _ **"He's one of the Blackjack."**_ _He added as he showed a XXI tattoo at Takami's left abdomen._

" _ **XXI?"**_ _Clifford mused as he stared at Takami struggling in front of him._

" _ **XXI. The roman numeral for 21, the exact numbers to win the Blackjack at a casino I'd say**_ _." Marco said as he emerged from the laboratory's door._

" _ **This bastard tried to break in our security servers but my reapers caught him."**_ _He continued as he grabbed Takami's hair and pulled him up to stand up._ _ **"I've heard you need a human tester, I guess this one would qualify.**_ _" Marco mused as he pushed Takami at one of the steel beds on the laboratory. The reaper punched Takami's stomach to knock him out._

" _ **Well then,"**_ _Clifford smirked as he also lied down to one of the steel beds, he turned to the scientist._ _ **"Let's see about the improvement you've been saying about."**_

" **Mukyaa! Unforgivable MAX!"** Monta punched his fist in the air as his eyes fired while watching the monitor.

" **Come on, let's save Takami!"** Mizumachi cheered and the idiots were about to get out of the room when Hiruma cackled evilly that made them stop on their tracks.

" **Kekekekeke!"**

" **Yare yare, so it was all your plan from the start isn't it?"** Kid chuckled as Musashi smirked on the side.

" **Why of course, though I should give credits to the Fucking glasses for being a good actor."**

" **Now that explains why Habashira and the others weren't here huh."** Musashi smiled knowing that Hiruma had already made a counter measure if ever Takami would be caught by the Storm Organization.

" **But he was already drugged by the Death Pill isn't he?** " Kurita asked as he glanced at the monitor again seeing there that Takami was following Clifford's commands as he speaks.

" **Kekekeke! That's why I said he's a fucking good actor, Fucking Fatty."** Hiruma mused as he got into one of the kitchen cabinet and grabbed a jar that contained capsules labeled as vitamins. " **Do you fucking know what are these?"** he said as he raised the jar.

" **Uhh- Vitamins?"** the idiotic members of the Blackjack said in unison, Hiruma just rolled his eyes.

 **-Flashback-**

(Before Agon had captured Hiruma on the first chapter)

" **What are these?"** Kid asked Hiruma as he examined the bundle in his hands.

" **Fucking Vitamins."** he said sarcastically, as he lit a cigarette and put it on his mouth.

Kid didn't respond and only raised a brow at him, he wasn't the sappy type to give the members of the Blackjack vitamins, he wouldn't care that much unless it would benefit him.

" **What?"** Hiruma scoffed as he puffed the smoke out of his lungs.

" **Never thought you could be sappy."** Kid chuckled which irked Hiruma.

" **Keh. Just make the rest of the Blackjack consume that, in no time I know that they would figure out the sequence of the death pill, that'll make you immune to that fucking drug."**

" **Never thought you could be concerned to your slaves huh."** Kid commented.

" **I never let fucking slaves enter the Blackjack,"** Hiruma paused a little before he turned to Kid and smirked, **"and I never want to lose any fucking comrades."**

Kid almost caught his eyelashes on fire for he was lighting a cigarette when Hiruma said that. When he turned to him Hiruma was already walking away lazily from him.

 **-End of Flashback-**

" **Eh? So we're immune to the death pill? Woah! Oni Sugee!"** Ikkyu asked as he was pointing to himself and clapped incredulously.

They started cheering again but this time Hiruma didn't mind them anymore and went back to the table where Musashi and Mamori was observing the rest of the Blackjack.

He plopped down on the seat beside his 'Fucking Girlfriend' only to catch her staring at him.

" **What Fucking Girlfriend?"** he spat annoyingly as he does not like that small smile on her face while she stared at him, it's the fucking first time he felt so fucking conscious in his whole life.

" **Nothing."** then Mamori smiled at him brightly, he felt his cheeks heat up causing a chuckle from Musashi which made him stare daggers at him. The latter just raised his two hands stating defeat but he still does not like that goofy smile his bestfriend had on his face.

" **Keh."** Hiruma just leaned back to his seat annoyed and closed his eyes. He needs to calm his heart a bit.

 **xxXxx**

" **Well? Looks like the Blackjack works slowly huh?"** Marco mused as they waited on an abandoned factory to lure the rest of the Blackjack using Takami.

Clifford did not respond, they were located at the second floor so they could watch Takami there freely on a monitor, he had put an earphone on Takami so he could command him from upstairs.

Moments later, the door burst out open revealing eight men whom they had confirmed to be members of the Blackjack based on their expressions.

" **Yo! Takami, where's that bastard Marco you caught?"** a blonde man with an X scar on his face said as he approached Takami.

" **Tell them you had him tied upstairs, then bring them to me.** " Clifford mused through the earphones.

" **He's upstairs, come on."** Takami said to the eight people as he led them upstairs.

The men disappeared on the monitor as Takami led them to where Clifford, Marco and their reapers were waiting for them to give them a gun salute in revenge for the gun salute the Blackjack gave them.

But the moment the door swung open on the monitor room. The Storm Organization was taken aback when a smoke bomb was thrown to them and smoke started to emerge together with the hail of bullets.

Clifford and Marco had managed to duck immediately and upturned the couch where they were sitting to defense them from the hail of bullets.

When the massacre had died down, Clifford checked if it was already safe to come out, the bodies of the Storm Organization Reapers were everywhere but that was not what caught his eyes, he glanced at phone sitting at the middle of the dead bodies.

The phone was unharmed and there was not even a scratch on it. A video was paused on its screen and Clifford touched the play button.

" _ **Fucking Pointy Nose,"**_

Clifford raised a brow, he knows the man that was speaking on the video, he was one of Apollo's pet. The one that invented the Death Pill. **"Takekura Youichi?"** Marco said as he approached him.

" _ **Fucking wrong bastards, let me introduce to you myself once again, Kekekeke!**_ " the man on the video cackled evilly, _**"It's Hiruma Youichi-"**_

BANG!

Clifford shoot the pitiful phone in disgust before exploding, **"He planned this! That fucking Brat!"**

 **xxXxx**

" **Hiruma-kun? Wake-up."** Hiruma stirred lightly as he felt a finger brushed to one of his cheeks, if he hadn't heard that voice he would have already grabbed a gun and fired the hell out of the living daylights of whom had disturbed him from his slumber.

His eyes fluttered slowly only to see the angelic face of his 'Fucking Girlfriend' which glittered in the moonlight. The lights were already out and he figured out that the rest of the Blackjack was probably already asleep. He had dozed off on the couch after they had dinner. He maintained that poker face of his as they stared back to each other, causing Mamori to be a little conscious.

" **Ah-h, Kid-san and Musashi-kun told me not to bother you when you're asleep but I figured out you might catch cold if you sleep here so-"**

" **Shut up."** Hiruma didn't let Mamori finish what she was saying as he had already grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to lie on top of him. Mamori blushed furiously as she tried to get up but his arms snaked protectively on her waist not ever wanting to let go of her.

" **H-hiruma-kun."** She stammered, she could practically hear both his and her heartbeat, both were equally faster than normal.

" **Call me Youichi."** he whispered gently as he planted small kiss on her forehead. Mamori was taken aback by this, he doesn't sound like that rebellious guy he was on the second time they met. He sounded like that boy who gave her his knife back when they were younger.

Mamori looked up to him only to see that his face is calm, and smiling, really smiling, not a smirk or a grin, just a genuine smile as he looked down to her. He removed the mask he made for six years to run away from his fears. He unveiled the true Hiruma Youichi to her without hesitation, the Hiruma Youichi inside that gun-toting, foul mouthed demon.

" **Y-youichi…"** she stammered once again as he stared eye to eye at the man he fell inlove at first sight when she was eight years old, the same man who saved her from death and the man who became her inspiration to what she is now.

" **Say it again**." Hiruma chuckled at her.

" **Youichi!"** Mamori suddenly tackled him and snaked her arms around his neck, she buried her face on his chest and started sobbing quietly, she's happy, happy that this man chose not to change despite everything that happened to him.

" **I guess you weren't that ruthless after all, Fucking Crybaby."** She heard him chuckled once again and said.

" **Mou! Can't you stop saying the F words?** " Mamori said as she got up a little and she still hadn't notice that she was sitting on his stomach.

" **Kekekeke! No can do Fucking Girlfriend, it already became a habit."** Hiruma cackled as he got up to sit and snaked his arms on Mamori's waist once again, she's practically sitting on his lap and now she was already well aware of it, she started blushing again.

" **W-well, S-stop calling me 'Fucking Girlfriend',"** she said distracted as Hiruma hugged her closer to him.

" **Would you rather prefer if I call you Fucking Wife then? Kekekeke!"** he cackled as he stared at her face intently.

" **Mou! You haven't even courted me yet."** Mamori retorted as a vein suddenly popped out of her forehead, his confidence is getting on her nerves, but it does makes her calm, bickering with him felt like a normal stuff to her now.

" **I can't court you right now."** Hiruma said seriously that made her look at him straight in the eye. " **Not with the Fucking Storm Organization still around."**

" **Then I'll help yo—"**

" **Fucking no."** Hiruma spat seriously and hurt was evident into Mamori's eyes.

" **But why?!"** she said as she tried to get out of his grip but desperately failing because Hiruma wasn't letting her go at one bit.

She stopped struggling when Hiruma suddenly buried his face on her neck and whispered **. "I don't want you to be involved with this… I want you to wait for me… I don't want you to be in danger when you're not even involved here in the first place… I'd like you to wait for me after this, I promise to court you every fucking day if that's what you want to…"** his voice trailed off little by little.

" **Just wait for me… I'll come back to you when everything is fucking done and..-"**

" **I'll be waiting for you then. I promise."** Mamori whispered as she returned his hug, she felt Hiruma hugged her tighter.

When they both let go of each other, Hiruma stared at her face as if etching it in his memory. Mamori held his face and smiled at him sweetly, his face felt like glowing under the moonlight, it was fascinating.

He also held her face as they were just mere centimeters from each other.

" **I fucking love you."** He hissed to her before he kissed her gently, just tasting her lips but got a little impatient after a while and he started to explore her mouth with his tongue. Mamori just let him be and was now lying with her back on the couch with him on top. His way of fucking sealing the promises they made that night.

When they broke up the kiss, they were both panting heavily, Hiruma was looking at her face when she smiled while her eyes closed and whispered **. "I love you too."**

Now he felt like the happiest devil alive on earth.

 **xxXxx**

They had finally decided to go to their respective rooms after a cup of coffee and a fair amount of teasing and bickering like a married couple. They were now both in front of their respective room's door which was just beside each other.

" **Good night Youichi."** Mamori said as she was about to turn the door knob when a hand stopped her from doing so.

" **Mamori…"** Hiruma said huskily that made her heart skip a bit. It was the first time in 6 years that he had called her by her given name, it sounded just right. She could fell those butterflies fluttering on her stomach, who would've known that this demon knows how to hypnotize?

" **Stay with me tonight."**

" **Yes…"**

* * *

 **And so here I was still sitting on my laptop contemplating if i should write the 'stay with me tonight' in details. Wahahaha. Now tell me what you think, and to do that, please leave a review because I'm not a fucking mind reader. Hahahaha. Keep safe everyone! :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Prologue of Epilogue

**Hep-hep! So before you proceed reading this I want you to know that I had written a Chapter 11.1, the detailed version of the Stay with me tonight. I advise you not to read it when you are under-aged. I purposely separated it because it was Rated M. Mwahahaha. But if you want to read it just click on my profile above and you'll see my story entitled WBTP:Special Chapter. So here goes Chapter 12. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Prologue of Epilogue**

Mamori stirred lightly as she felt butterfly kisses planted on her back upwards as she lied on her stomach, the culprit reached the back of her ear licking it causing her to shiver, she heard a light chuckle from him as he whispered **, "Morning Mamori."**

" **Good morning Youichi."** She shifted to lie on her back only to be welcome by a heated kiss and engaging a battle of a tongue fight, his hands started to roam around her body, **"Mind if we have our breakfast in bed Fucking Girlfriend?"** he grinned evilly as he started to kiss her down her neck.

" **Youichi I'm s-still s-sore."** Mamori stuttered shivering. Hiruma froze. Why didn't he thought about that earlier? He cleared his throat to hide any hint of disappointment in his voice. " **Kekekeke. Just kidding Fucking Girlfriend. C'mere."** He cackled as he motioned her to sit in his lap after grabbing a shirt from his cabinet and made her wore it.

Mamori kissed his cheek at his gesture when she suddenly remembered something. **"T-the blackjack, what would they say if they saw m-me get out of your room-"**

" **They're not here. Gave them a fucking rest day for them to meet their families before we go out for war tomorrow."**

" **Tomorrow…"** Mamori repeated slightly as she anticipated what's gonna happen. Hiruma noticing her uncertainty wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly, he buried his face on her shoulder and whispered **, "You'll wait for me, won't you?**

Mamori rested her hands on his' and muttered, " **Of course."** There was a small smile on her face, she trusted him enough to believe that he'll come back for her.

" **And besides…"** Hiruma said playfully as he moved to her neck, she felt him smirked before saying **, "I still haven't got my breakfast in bed."**

" **Mou! Youichi!"**

 **xxXxx**

" **Mamori Anezaki. Got anything about her already?"** Marco mused as he raised a glass of cola into his mouth.

" **A Pre-school Teacher, graduated in Saikyoudai University with flying colors."** Clifford mused, as he stared at the screen of his laptop.

" **Che. So she was a commoner after all. Maybe that Hiruma killed her after he used her house and-"**

" **A top-knotch shooter, a highly trained assassin, Class S weapon modifier and the Queen of the VI."**

" **Queen of the-WHAT?"** Marco almost spitted out his cola at what had Clifford said.

Clifford smirked, there's no way that Hiruma would've killed her after he had stayed in her house, no, he couldn't even succeed to kill her, and the girl might outshoot him before he can even make a move.

" **She's the one who was secretly strategizing back then to gain all of Apollo's profits, her legacy profile contains the wealth Apollo had once which he had lost at the Black Market. This girl, she's a fiery one."** Clifford mused as he raised a picture of Mamori, a stolen shot were in she was teaching kids at the Pre-School.

" **What's with that look Clifford?** " Marco sweatdropped as he examined Cliffford while looking at the photo of that Anezaki girl.

" **She'll be the perfect wife. A Mafia Queen plus everything else, perfect."** Clifford stated amused as he fished his phone out of his pocket.

Marco just looked at him disbelievingly **. "You're not gonna start a war by kidnapping the Queen of the VI and forcing her to marry you I'd say."**

" **Don."** Clifford stated as soon as the other line was picked up. Not even minding the uncertain look Marco was giving him **. "I want you to get someone for me."**

 **[Who?]**

" **My future wife."** Clifford stated as he touched Anezaki's face in the picture he held.

 **xxXxx**

" **Aaachooo!"** Mamori sneezed lightly as she was checking the rice if it was already cooked. They still haven't got out of Hiruma's room. It's good thing that his room has a kitchen and everything else to make it look like a house. A hand suddenly encircled on her waist and another on her forehead.

" **You fucking sick?"** Hiruma asked as he hugged her from behind.

" **No. Something just got on my nose."**

" **Mmm. 'kay."** Hiruma said as he released her and went back to his laptop.

" **What're you doing**?" Mamori asked as she made her way beside him, she peeked at his laptop.

" **Hacking Storm Organization's system so I can manipulate their security once we got there tomorrow."** Hiruma said lazily as he typed on his laptop.

" **You're awfully good at that. Oh! Kakei's good at that too, he can help you-."**

" **I told you I'm not involving you in this Fucking Girlfriend, and not anyone in the VI. Not anyone related to you."** Hiruma said dangerously as he gave her a death glare. Mamori laughed nervously.

" **Fine, fine! Oh wait."** She stood up suddenly to go to her bag at the side of Hiruma's bed that he had got earlier for her so she could change clothes. She rummage her bag for a while and came back to him hands held out.

" **A revolver?"** he stared at the thing she gave to him confused.

" **Nah-um**." Mamori mused as she pressed a hidden button like revolver and it snapped into two, it has a blade inside, a knife for a one on one battle.

" **It's a revolver but could also be a knife. It may come in handy, and I was the one who modified that."** Mamori smiled to him sheepishly and there was a faint blush on her face.

" **Kekekeke. Fucking Girlfriend made this for me?** " he cackled evilly and Mamori reddened even more.

" **Mou! Stop teasing, if you don't want it** -"she was about to snatch the revolver again but Hiruma had already tucked it in the back of his pants.

" **Who said I don't want it?"** he grinned as he pulled her to sit on his lap. He kissed he cheek and muttered a **"Thank you Mamori."**

" **I don't accept thanks."** Mamori said seriously causing Hiruma to stare at her.

" **Wasn't that my line when we were eight so I could get your name?"** he chuckled at the memory.

" **Mou Youichi! Stop ruining the moment**!" Mamori huffed as a vein popped out of her forehead, she's actually ready to smack him any time soon.

" **Kekekeke! Fine, fine! You don't accept thanks, so what's the exchange for the revolver Fucking Girlfriend?"** he chuckled at the angry face of Mamori, he would never get tired of looking at those comical expressions of her.

Her eyes turned serious, making him sit straight a littile, this girl could be intimidating sometimes. **"Come back alive. Promise me you'll come back alive. I'll accept that as a thanks."**

A genuine smile formed on his lips before he planted a small peck on her lips.

" **I will."**

* * *

 **It's quite short. Enjoy the Hirumamo part while you can, because I swear with my Cerberus plushy this is gonna end soon. Kekekeke! Your thoughts is highly much appreciated so please do leave a review! :P**


	13. Chapter 13: In the Dead on the Night

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update, I've been noticing that there are only few people who are reading still Hirumamo anymore, and it makes me sad :( I honestly almost thought of not continuing this fic but my conscience bothers me, so I tried to give it another shot. So here's chapter 13. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: In the Dead of the Night**

" **You fucking sure you don't want me to go with you?"**

" **Mm. I'll be fine. Besides you need to talk with the Blackjack before you all go right tomorrow right?"** Mamori said as she struggled putting on her jacket. It started snowing a little earlier, and it was already freezing outside.

Hiruma reached for her sleeves and helped her slide through her jacket. She fiddled with her buttons when he reached for her scarf, he slid it through her neck holding both ends of it and suddenly yanked her down on the bed. Mamori let out a small yelp when she landed on top of him, his arms immediately snaked on her waist.

" **Youichi."**

" **Hn?"**

She tried to get up but his arms just tightened around her, she sighed, **"You know the Blackjack are waiting for you."**

" **Mm. 5 minutes."** He whispered as he kissed her forehead.

Mamori smiled warmly as she snuggled closer to his neck, he started to stroke her hair gently with one hand and held her waist protectively on the other. They stayed like that for a few minutes, hearing each other's heartbeats as they cuddle.

" **Times up Youichi."**

" **Tch."** He grunted annoyed as he rolled them so now he was pinning her down under him. He stared t her intently, making her blush suddenly. She bit her lower lip as she looked away.

" **Y-youichi."**

" **Fuck. Stop seducing me."** He hissed violently.

" **Wha- I'm not-"**

He did not let her finish as he suddenly claimed her lips, hot, aggressive. Wanting to make her feel what she innocently does to him, Mamori did not backed down as she returned the favor by deepening the kiss. She had already snaked her arms around his neck when he suddenly stopped kissing and grinned evilly against her lips.

" **Wha-"**

" **Shhh."**

He kissed her nose thoughtfully as he fished his phone out of his pocket, pressed the speed dial and pressed the thing on his ear. She could hear the static of the phone ringing because of their close proximity.

As soon as the ringing ended Hiruma started speaking, **"Fucking Old Man, I'll be calling in late for the meeting."** was all he said before he ended the call and threw the phone somewhere on the floor and started busying his lips with hers again.

 **xxXxx**

Clifford was sitting leisurely at his swivel chair, he was currently on his office, investigating everything about Mamori Anezaki. He couldnn't help but smirk everytime a certain information amuses him. He was already formulating his plans on how to use her when suddenly a reaper appeared on his door.

" **Master Clifford, Mr. Don is here."**

" **Let him in."**

The Reaper bowed before he got out and let the visitor in, a large muscular man emerged in the room. Everything about him, his face, his clothes, the way he moves shouts intimidation. Don was his best reaper, they were trained together when they were younger and the guy had never failed him before. Clifford smirked.

" **Got something for me Don?"**

" **Why of course, bring the girl in here."** He sneered at Clifford before shouting outside the room.

A reaper brought an unconscious girl inside the room and settled her on the couch. A petite raven-haired girl, which is not Mamori Anezaki. Clifford raised a questioning brow at Don. " **Who the fuck is that?"**

" **Suzuna Kobayakawa."** Don mused as he got out of the door for a second and got another unconscious captive. This time, it was a boy with a chest-nut brown hair. He threw him on the couch next to Suzuna as Clifford watch the scene with disinterest. **"And this is Sena Kobayakawa."**

" **So?"**

" **That guy is your so-called wife's little brother,** " Don mused as he pointed a finger at Sena. **"The girl you asked me to get for you was a Mafia Queen, her reapers were lurking everywhere to protect her. And I haven't got any information about her whereabouts at this present time, so I figured it out why not make her come here by her own using this little brother of hers?"**

Clifford smiled menacingly, Don has never failed him.

The door suddenly opened and Marco emerged in the room, he immediately noticed the two unconscious captives on the couch and pointed a finger at them **. "Who are they?"**

" **My wife's lures**." Clifford provided as he turned into Don once again.

 **"Bring them in the laboratory, I want them dozed with the Death Pill."** Was what he said before Don nodded and brought the captives out of the room.

" **I really can't believe you're still into that Mamori Anezaki, Clifford."** Marco stated, he immediately earned a death glare from Clifford.

Marco suddenly felt a chill run down his spine, he knew how dangerous this guy is, even though he is one of the Leaders of the Storm Organization, he knows that this guy could kill him if he wants to. Clifford had already killed Apollo, now he is regretting not learning how to be a good Mafia Leader, all his life Marco was only into leisure. He enjoyed so much that he never even bothered learning any Mafia stuff so when his parents died he had no idea how to handle their mafia.

He let out a shaky breathe before speaking **, "I m-mean, how sure are you she's gonna agree in marrying you, we never if know he has a boyfrie-"**

" **What's the use of that Death Pill, Reiji?"** Clifford suddenly interjected.

Marco was processing his words, **"You're planning to drug her?"**

" **Of course."** Clifford smirked **"If I could control her I would gain control of the VI as well, she has the highest rank on that Mafia Group, marriage was just to fool those cousins of her so they wouldn't question if I would take over."**

Marco sweatdropped **, "How cunning."**

 **xxXxx**

" **Finally got the courage to let her go?"** Musashi commented as Hiruma barged in the room where the Blackjack was waiting for him.

Kid just smiled and Takami smirked.

" **Shut up Fucking Old Man."**

" **Where's Mamori-saaan?"** Monta asked and he earned a warning shot from Hiruma. **"Mukyaaa!"**

He is grumpier than usual because he still doesn't want to let go of Mamori yet, but they already have to plan their intrusion at the Storm Organization.

" **Keh. Here's the blueprint Fucking Cowboy, discuss that to them** " Hiruma spat annoyed as he produced the blueprint out of thin air and threw it to Kid which he had caught with ease **. "Fucking Brats better learn the exits and landmarks so we could coordinate for our plans tomorrow!"**

" **Yare, yare…"** was all Kid commented before he discussed the place to the rest of the Blackjack. Hiruma seated himself on one of the monitors and typed incredulously on the keyboard. Moments later a red dot moving over a map can be seen on the monitor.

Musashi moved his wheelchair near to his bestfriend to watch what he is doing, he smirked, " **You put a tracking device on her huh."**

 **"Shut the fuck up."**

They watched the red dot moved when suddenly Musashi noticed something, **"Where did she told she is going Hiruma?"**

 **"Anezaki's Mansion."**

Musashi stared at the map once again, **"That, that's not the route to the Anezaki's."**

Hiruma narrowed his eyes dangerously as he tapped on the keyboard once again, after a while, a satellite image of a moving car was focused on the monitor.

 **"Fuck!"**

In the dead of the night, her car moved in a place that was like a forest, it was surrounded by trees, and he fucking knows that road, the road was the only way that leads to the Fucking Pointy Nose's mansion.

* * *

 **Hey you, a review would be nice. Keep safe always! :)**


	14. Chapter 14: She's No Damsel in Distress

**A/N: First of all, I'm very very very sorry for the late update. This document was sitting in my laptop for about a couple of months now. Been caught up in school works and I lost my writing self. I don't know if there are people who still read this anymore but I hope there are still. The end is quite near, and I'm hoping for you guys to be with me until I finish this fic. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: She's No Damsel in Distress**

" **Fuck!"** Hiruma slammed his hands forcefully on the keyboard as he watched Mamori's car heading to Clifford's Mansion.

He immediately grabbed an AK-47 at the nearest table and started walking out of the room.

" **Where are you going Hiru—"**

Kurita wasn't even able to finish asking him when he kicked the door open.

" **Woah! Woah! We weren't informed that there were flying doors here in the Blackjack's hideout."** A man smiling with a pearl-white teeth sneered as he obviously evaded the flying door that Hiruma had kicked which was now pitifully lying on the wall. Behind him were four other people.

" **Who the fuck are you?"** Hiruma spat annoyed as he looked at him from head to toe trying to intimidate the stranger. That was when Mizumachi suddenly came rushing to the door.

" **Ngah! Kakei!"** he turned back to the other members of the Blackjack and chimed cheerfully, Kakei just looked at his bestfriend like he had just grown two heads. **"Guys! The Anezaki's are here!"**

Hiruma's brow arched at what he heard, **'Anezaki's?'**

" **Ah, Yamato. It's been a long time."** Musashi said as his wheelchair emerged into Hiruma's side. **"What brought you guys here?"**

" **Fuu.. Mamori called us to restrain her so-called boyfriend because she knew he would go on berserk if he ever finds out where she was heading."** Akaba provided as he strummed his guitar.

" **What does a guitar had to do with that Akaba?!"** Kotaro shouted annoyed at his bestfriend.

" **The melody of our Queen and the Leader of the Blackjack is in perfect balance."** Akaba provided as he strummed his guitar again. Everybody sweatdropped.

Taka faked a cough to get everyone's attention and side glanced at Yamato. **"Ah, well. Like we said we're here to stop Mr. Hiruma from going to Mamori."**

" **She's in fucking danger. How do expect me to sit here-"**

" **Mamori is no damsel in distress."** Hiruma was cut off by Kakei causing him to glare hard at him.

" **Yeah. Mamo-nee is a Mafia Queen, she wouldn't go alone on a lion's den without a plan in her mind."** Riku added.

At this moment, Hiruma had calmed and finally put the AK-47 down again on the table.

" **And we're here to discuss the plan about the war tomorrow."** Taka said poker faced.

Hiruma's brow shot up immediately and retorted **, "I already told Mamori I'm not involving her in this, not her, and not the VI."**

Akaba shook his head slightly, **"Well, we're already involved in this."**

" **What the fuck are you saying-"**

" **The Storm Organization was already targeting our underground transactions."** Kakei said.

" **But that's fucking-"**

" **And the moment the Storm Organization had laid their hands on Sena, Mamo-nee being the Queen and most powerful leader of the VI had already targeted the Storm Organization."** Riku added.

" **So it would be the Blackjack merged with the VI or we go alone on separate ways."** Taka sneered.

" **I must say we would be stronger if we go together right, Mr. Hiruma?"** Yamato said as he smiled at the speechless Hiruma Youichi.

Hiruma shook his head slightly, but a devilish grin crept into his handsome face. Well, they do have a point. And he's already itching to bring back Mamori to his side. The success rate of their plans would rocket high up if they were indeed with the VI.

" **Keh. Lay out your fucking plans."**

 **xxXxx**

The gigantic gates opened as Mamori's car entered the huge mansion of Clifford D. Lewis. She could already see Sena and Suzuna waving at her at the main door of the mansion.

They looked fine, but she can't be fooled, those empty eyes of theirs clearly indicate that they have been already drugged of the Death Pill. She carefully parked her car on the side, went out of the car and waved back cheerfully at Sena and Suzuna.

They had called her earlier and told her that they wanted her to meet someone, which was their good friend they say, so they could meet each other.

Beforehand Mamori already knew that Sena and Suzuna has been abducted by the Storm Orgnization but did not make any move because the one who did the abduction was Clifford's most feared reaper.

She does not want to risk the life of Sena and Suzuna if ever she commanded her reapers to fight back the moment they were abducted so she decided to get them herself. But of course she's not that dumb to know what's the reason behind the abduction of her younger brother.

The bastard Clifford D. Lewis wanted her to be his wife. She had a large network of hired investigators and assassins to know that someone was digging up information about her.

She was about to approach Sena and Suzuna when she felt a huge bulky frame encircling her. She tried to fight back but Don was a lot stronger than her as he put a handkerchief on her nose and she suddenly felt dizzy.

She pitifully fell down on the ground as someone emerged from the front door and was smirking down at her.

" **Sleep now my Queen."** Clifford mused.

Mamori wasn't able to utter a curse as everything suddenly went black.

 **xxXxx**

Mamori opened her eyes only to find herself tied in a metallic chair in a solitary room. An IV was connected to her and she could hear beeping sounds from a machine.

She tried to untie herself but her effort was futile. Suddenly the door of the room opened and Clifford emerged inside together with a guy in a lab gown.

" **So how was your sleep?"** Clifford asked conversationally as he smirked down at her.

" **Release me."** Mamori said firmly not even backing down as she glared at him. Hard.

" **Hmm."** Clifford raised her chin and bent down so their faces were close to each other **. "So defiant, I like that."** He mused.

Mamori pried her face away from him and he just chuckled. He turned to the man in the lab gown and commanded **. "It's time."**

Mamori stared at the man as he prepared to inject a shot. She tried to fight back but had a hard time for her hands were tied. She was sure the shot contains the Death Pill.

When the dosage was successfully injected to her she felt dizzy once again. Clifford stroked her face gently and made her weary eyes stare at him.

" **Now for my first command."** Clifford smirked evilly as Mamori's eyes were getting heavier and heavier.

" **Love me."** was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

 **xxXxx**

Mamori stirred lightly as she felt faint kisses on her nape, she never had a goodnight sleep that good like she had last night.

" **Love…"** the man whispered as he continued to kiss her nape, his hot breath was starting to tickle her.

She lied on her back to face the man who was now on top of her. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Clifford's face staring down at her.

She smiled warmly and kissed his cheek **, "Good morning Love…"**

* * *

 **Ugh. Please do me a favor and leave a review. Thanks for reading, keep safe always! ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15: BANG!

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update, and this is quite short. Huhuhu. :(**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Bang!**

 _BANG!_

A loud noise was heard all over Clifford's mansion as the lights went out.

" **What was that?"** Marco asked dumbfounded, his cola halfway to his mouth.

" **Tch. We got company."** Clifford mused, annoyance etched on his face as he fingered the pistol inside his jacket.

They could already hear the noise of reapers clashing outside of the room when the door suddenly burst open.

" **Clifford!"** Mamori huffed as she ran up to him. The reapers assigned to her obviously got some beating.

" **Are you okay? They wouldn't let me see you so I made a little persuasion."** Mamori said as she pointed to the reapers that Clifford assigned to guard her.

" **So the deathpill was really that effective huh."** Marco said dumbfounded as he watched the worry on Mamori's eyes as she stared at Clifford.

Clifford jut smirked as he gently patted Mamori's head. He turned to the reapers behind her.

" **Go help defend the base. We'll be fine here."**

The reapers just nodded as Clifford opened one of his drawers to retrieve a revolver and handed it to Mamori.

" **Our main guest will be arriving here any time soon, Love. Why don't we kill him together?"** Clifford said as he held Mamori's face. She smiled sweetly and nodded at him.

 **xxXxx**

" **West wing cleared."** Yamato's voice rang through the ear piece, Hiruma grinned evilly.

" **East too."** Kid's static voice said thoughtfully.

" **Kekekeke. Proceed to the main hall. For sure the best reapers of the Fucking Storm are waiting there."** Hiruma said as he kicked Don who was unconscious on his feet for about the nth time.

" **If it weren't for this Fucking Caveman, Fucking Girlfriend wouldn't be here."**

Kakei and Akaba just sweatdropped at Hiruma's ranting. He was like that for about 15 minutes now. Torturing Don as they were retrieving Sena and Suzuna.

" **Fuu.. Give the man a break Mr. Hiruma. You've already destroyed his melody and his body was already battered."** Akaba commented.

" **Tch."** Hiruma sneered as he kicked Don one last time on his guts and turned to them. **"Bring the chibi and his wife somewhere safe. Fucking Girlfriend will worry if they are near this place."**

Akaba and Kakei just nodded, Hiruma kicked the door open to proceed to the main hall. The two watched his shrinking figure.

" **I wouldn't mind if that man would be the next leader of the VI."** Kakei said in nothing particular. Akaba chucked in amusement.

" **If that happens it wouldn't just be the VI anymore. It would be with the Blackjack. Though it would be a bother if we were that close to our idiotic bestfriends."** Akaba said referring to Mizumachi and Kotaro.

" **Yeah it will be a bother."** Kakei chuckled. **"But sounds fun too."**

 **xxXxx**

" **Mansion's security control confirmed."** Musashi provided as he watched Hiruma walk his way to the main hall. He and Kurita were at their hideou to and was hacking the mansion's security.

" **Kekeke. Shut down all the doors after Fox Eyes and Red Eyes get the chibi and his wife out of here."** He said as he adjusted the earpiece on his ear.

" **Got it."** Kurita responded.

Hiruma reached the gigantic doors of the main hall. It was closed yet he could hear the clashing of reapers behind it. He kicked the door open and a very fascinating sight welcomed him. Blood all over the carpeted floor. Lifeless bodies sprawled all over. Reapers fighting over reapers.

His comrades were outnumbered but they were obviously dominating the fight. Talk about a group of specialists.

Yamato acknowledged his presence by waving a hand before he kicked the face of the reaper he was fighting with. Kid threw him a glance and Takami adjusted his glasses with a smirk. The others were busying themselves in brawling and doesn't seem to notice him.

He grinned evilly. He walked in the middle of the clashing reapers like the king that he is. He easily kicked anyone who got on his way. Well he has this amazing kicking power.

He was standing in Clifford's office door in no time. He smirked, **"Open the door Fucking Fatty."**

Kurita immediately typed on the keyboard and soon the metal door of Clifford's office opened.

The two most cunning blond men of Japan's Mafia stared straight into each others eyes as then gap between the door widened.

" **Welcome, Hiruma Youichi."**

Hiruma smirked, **"Fucking Pointy Nose."**

" **For starters, why don't you say hello my best reaper?"** Clifford mused and as if on cue someone had jumped over Hiruma with a knife in hand.

Hiruma barely evaded the culprit but he got a small cut on his face. He immediately grabbed his revolver and levelled it to his attacker only to stop midway.

" **Mamori?"**

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **So I am still sitting here thinking on how many and who to kill on the next/last chapter. Mwahahaha. I want to thank all of those who will read this till the end. Please share me your thoughts and leave a review. God bless! :)**

 **PS: And no Mamori and Clifford didn't do 'it'. She was just tired of struggling the other day so she had a goodnight sleep after. xD**


	16. Chapter 16: The Revelation

A/N: It's been a long time since I updated this. Lol. I hoping for everyone to have a happy December! Aaaaaaand, this is the last chapter. I enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16: The Revelation

"Mamori?"

But she didn't even gave him much time to recover from his shock because she immediately swung the knife on him again. Hiruma tried his best to evade Mamori's attacks as Clifford watched in amusement. The bastard had the guts to drink wine leisurely as if he was watching an opera.

Hiruma started to try grabbing Mamori's knife but doesn't go on full offense. Hell would freeze over before he lifts a finger to hurt her. He already got numerous cuts throughout his body.

That was when he noticed something, his cuts weren't that severe. Those cuts he received from Mamori were so light just enough to make them bleed. For a highly trained assassin she could've killed him by now if she wanted to.

But she just continued giving him small injuries as if to make the scene satisfactory into Clifford's perspective. Those were not enough to hurt him, he was so used to the pain that he can't even feel anything from Mamori's attacks.

Hiruma stared intensely into her eyes, now he noticed those weren't empty. She wasn't drugged. He controlled his face not to give an evil grin as he she looked back lovingly at him while swinging the knife into his face.

[Flashback]

"Are you sure you still wanna go in here? Maria would kill me if she would know about this." Marco said on the phone as she was driving her way into Clifford's mansion.

"It's fine. I need to get back Sena and Suzuna safely."

"But Clifford is planning to drug you! You shouldn't go here Mamori, it's dangerous." Marco said desperately.

Mamori is a co-teacher of Maria, and one of her closest friend. Marco was courting Maria back then when he met Mamori and she immediately recognized him as the heir of the Reiji Mafia. When Maria knew about this she started to drift away from him. But Mamori enlightened her that not all Mafias are bad, so the two ended up dating each other because of her. And Marco owes her a lot.

"Come on Marco, I know you'll do something about that drug." Mamori said on the phone as she entered the woods.

"…"

The line went dead that Mamori stared at her phone if the call was still active, and it was. She sighed, "I know you desperately want to get out of Clifford's claws and the Storm Organization. Just help me with that drug. The Blackjack and the VI will be my reinforcements tomorrow so you wouldn't have to worry about it."

"…Fine." Marco stated in defeat as he sighed.

"Hey don't sound like you've been forced by me, don't you think Maria wouldn't hold back from marrying you anymore once you're out of the Storm Organization." Mamori said teasingly.

Marco chuckled, "You're probably right, I'd say."

Marco had sneaked into the lab and changed the drug contents with sleeping pills, enough to make Mamori asleep the whole night and wake up only the next morning just before the arrival of the Blackjack and the VI.

[End of Flashback]

Hiruma had stopped the knife millimeters from his face by grabbing Mamori's arm. The moment the knife fell from her he immediately shifted his arm to snake around her waist. He had been trying to control his poker face but maybe the Blackjack's idiocy had been rubbing off on him, he grinned evilly.

"YA-HA!" he shouted before his lips met hers. Mamori instinctively snaked her arms around his neck.

Hiruma pulled his revolver from back pocket and pointed it into Clifford's direction while kissing her. Clifford immediately beat him into it as he had also grabbed the revolver on his drawer the moment Hiruma's hand made its way to his back pocket.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion as _he_ pulled the trigger first.

BANG!

The bullet went straight to pierce _his_ heart. Everything was muted around him but he could hear his revolver hitting on the ground, it seems to echo loudly as his blonde hair swayed across the gravity as his body fell mercilessly on the tiled floor.

He felt the throbbing pain on his chest as he stared at his revolver lying next to him. Maybe it was the end?

He felt Mamori kneeled beside him. She was saying something, but he can't hear anything. Her fingers encircled his pulse, was she shaking?

He knew he had refused to close his eyes to see her face, but that was the last thing he remembered as everything went black. He _died_

* * *

A review wouldn't hurt, and so is an Epilogue. Kekeke!


	17. EPILOGUE: HIS BLOOD

Note: Ju- means 'gun' in japanese

* * *

Everything seemed to be in slow motion as _Marco_ pulled the trigger first.

BANG!

The bullet went straight to pierce _Clifford's_ heart, his blonde hair swayed across the gravity as his body fell mercilessly on the tiled floor.

"Tch. You beat me to it Fucking Eyebrows." Hiruma stated annoyed as he let go of Mamori's lips. Marco chuckled inwardly.

Mamori carefully untangled herself from Hiruma's embrace and knelt beside Clifford to check his pulse. His eyes were wide open and was directly looking back at her when she shook her head.

"He's dead."

As if on cue the rest of the Blackjack and the VI entered the seen only to see the main antagonist lying dead on the floor.

"Well we haven't seen the climax." Kid commented as he adjusted his hat.

"So… Your verdict Marco-sama? You're the only leader left in the Storm Organization." Yamato asked.

Marco was grinning smugly, "I hereby now disband the Storm."

"YA-HA!"

xxXxx

[5 years later]

"…yes. I hope you enjoy your honeymoon there Maria. Bye!" Mamori said as she hung up the phone. Maria called to ask her if she was craving for something in Macau. She and Marco was just married a month ago.

Mamori smiled warmly as she felt his angular jaw rested on her shoulder, his hands immediately snaked on her waist. It was past afternoon and Hiruma just got home.

"How's your day?"

"Mm. Fucking fine. But you know the Devilbats. They can be quite…" Hiruma snuggled deeper and kissed her neck while pondering the appropriate words to describe their mafia. "…chaotic."

Mamori giggled at his choice of word. Chaotic is sure something appropriate to describe them. Ever since the merge of the Blackjack and the VI had happened after they got married, it was sure chaotic everytime they gather in one place.

And sure it was now the most powerful mafia in the country. She loosened his grip on her waist so she could face him.

"How about you? You know you shouldn't be taking fucking stress these days. You should've took a fucking leave."

Mamori chuckled as she tiptoed to give her husband a peck in the lips to crease the annoyance etched to his face. "You know I love taking care of the kids in pre-school."

"Tch."

"Yaaaaaaay! Daaaaaaadddddy!" a screeching voice was heard coming down from the hall as a 3 year old boy was running to greet his father.

Mamori chuckled and Hiruma grinned evilly at the hyperness of their son. He immediately wiped out that grin when he turned to him.

"Juu." He said on his warning tone.

His son immediately stood straight as if he was in front of his commanding officer.

"What did I fucking told you about running recklessly and screaming like a banshee hmm?"

"Hai." Juu pouted cutely as he raised his right hand. "I won't do it again Daddy. I promise!"

Mamori laughed at the scene. Only her husband can control Juu like that. All of his Uncles from the Devilbats always refuses to babysit him because he was such a handful. (Babysit him because Hiruma always tends to have Mamori alone to go on a date twice a month.)

"What do you have there?" Hiruma asked as he eyed his son suspiciously. Juu gave him a wide smile as he suddenly whipped out a small rocket launcher out of thin air.

Where that rocket launcher came from was still unknown to Mamori. When Juu was running to them he wasn't carrying anything. And nothing sticks out of his clothes. But then again he is Hiruma's son. How Hiruma knew he was hiding something still never fails to amaze her.

"Ta-daaaaa! Juu made this!" he said proudly as he showed his father the rocket launcher. It was small just like a party popper. Hiruma cackled evilly as he stared at Mamori.

"So you've been teaching the fucking brat to modify weapons while I'm away. Kekeke! So sneaky." He teased.

"Wh-what? He wanted to learn." Mamori defended as she blushed furiously. When Juu was born she had once said that they should not force their son if he wouldn't like the mafia life.

"Juu will give this to baby brother when he comes out!" Juu chimed happily as he tried to reach Mamori's belly. But he is too small to do so Hiruma crouched down to pick him up. The immediately kissed his Mom's belly as he neared to it.

"Yay Daddy teach me target shooting so baby brother and I could play when he comes out." The boy suddenly said making Hiruma stare at him poker faced. A staring contest began between the father and son, only to be broken when Juu pouted cutely.

"Daddy puhhhleeeeaase!" that pout, plus that puppy dog eyes he uses to lure Hiruma to succumb to his antics. That's the face Hiruma loved/hated the most, it makes him sappy.

"Tch. Fine."

"Yaaaaaaaay!"

Father and son were about to walk out when Mamori faked a cough to get their attention. Hiruma stared at her knowing what is she trying to do. Then he stared at their son's eager face, he sighed.

"Well… It runs in the blood."

Mamori chuckled then smiled warmly, "I'll be making snacks then."

Hiruma just cackled as he made his way to the garden with their son happily sitting in his arms.

 _Blood, turns into poison when mixed with pain. That was him when he fought for revenge. But now every drop of his blood screamed to protect, protect the ones he loved the most. His family._

 _~Fin_

* * *

A/N: So at last I finished this *cries a river*. This is the first multichapter I had completed so far, well because my god, i love this pairing so much. And I really hate it when I can't finish something. Hahahaha. I want to thank those who read this and especially those who left a review. Its really an amazing feeling when someone appreciates your work (well i don't get paid to do this but this for the love of hirumamo. Lol). I'll mark this as completed though I might drop special chapters when I feel like it. And I have another Hirumamo multichapter fic to focus on, it was entitles "still" and i'll get back writing to it since I finished this. God bless to all of you! Love lots~


End file.
